


Null & Void

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunter Stories, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Gen, Just names of Kwami, Minor Season Two Spoilers, Monster Rider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: In this vast and wild world, humans co-exist with nature and the mighty fauna that occupy it. However, all it takes is a simple shift in the ecosystem to disrupt that harmony and send the world turning towards darkness. Fortunately, light always finds a way as differences will be cast aside to bring back the order once lost.(Miraculous Ladybug x Monster Hunter Stories AU)





	1. Mt. Brune Village

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

Light began to crest over the low southern peak of the mountain range and bring forth light on yet another day. It fell first upon the clouds which remained and obscured the far summit, but gradually trickled its way down the steep, craggy hillside. And then, inward it spilled; upon the rooftops of the many small homes and billowing smoke reaching out from their shelter inside and along the mountain, and further, it made its way upon the flat plateaus where tilled farmland was already being set to work on. The sun was here again, but the village that hid itself within the hostile range was already busy.

 

Villagers in tunics of assorted colors, furs, and scales worked their fields, prepared food, and moved about their early morning with energy high in the air. Children racing down the streets and across the bridges expanding across wide chasms and ever flowing waters, heading to a large red gate downhill, open but guarded by two individuals in heavy armor. At their side and with saddles upon their back, two massive creatures bearing yellow scales and electric blue stripes across their bodies had their round, broad heads and vibrant sky eyes focused on the path leading into the mountainous maze. Their winged claws pressed on the ground as they postured, elevating themselves as figures made their way up towards the gates astride their own beasts of various shapes and sizes. Sliding, slithering, and trotting their ways back to the village waiting in excitement to welcome them home.

 

But, someone was absent from the exciting return.

 

And that someone awakened with a startled shriek as a sticky glob of drool landing on her face and drew her out of her dreams.

 

Shooting up in bed, her hands immediately moved to her face only to hang at her side as much of the saliva just ran down her head, and dripped onto her sheets. Worse, she felt another glob dribbling onto her scalp. Wiping her eyes clear with one firm wrist flick, her ocean blue eyes were immediately fixed in a glower as she looked up, seeing one familiar, wide, tooth-lined underjaw and small, but thick-browed forehead jutting in through her window, pickle green and muted yellow scaled head all practically stuffed inside her room. Beady amber eyes sat fixed on her completely ignoring the fact it was flooding her room with spit.

 

“Wayzz, what are you doing in my--! Wait…”

 

Eyes bulging, she could see the thin light that managed to filter inside her room despite the brutish Monstie’s head being jammed inside. Her eyes bugged.

 

“I’m late!”

 

Hastily ripping off her covers, the drool became the least of her problems until she took her first step out of bed. She shuddered at the feeling upon her feet and against fixed the drooling Monstie with a weary stare. “You’re a terrible alarm, Wayzz, but I  _ was _ the one who slept in. Now, come on, out of my window. I’ll clean up and get your food.”

 

As she spoke, she tapped his chin with a little force to encourage him out. Part of her would like to think it worked, but really, she knew the Deviljho had really just processed food and hurriedly wriggled its way back out of her window frame. Slightly damaged  _ again _ , but she’d have to fix it later. She raced to grab her washbin and darted downstairs, yelping as she narrowly avoided the bipedal tabby felyne carrying a tray of dough waiting to bake. There was a mewl as the palico steadied itself and the tray, making a displeased hiss towards her retreating form, but she could only yell back, “Sorry, Brioche!”

 

It didn’t matter to her that her bath was just lukewarm. Cleaned up and not a fleck of saliva in her hair anymore, she combed it and pulled it back into pigtails that had become rather distinct in the village. She tied them with two red ribbons and gave herself a quick check in the mirror before dressing. Her favorite red tunic with furred sleeve hems and hood, black pants, and finally, her satchel strapped around her waist, she hustled downstairs and into the bustling canteen.

 

Already she spotted several familiar heads – Monster Riders her age who’d just return from their missions. No surprise that Juleka and Rose were seated together. The girl with her long dark hair somehow dyed purple at the tips was rarely seen without the smaller blonde girl with her. Practically inseparable to the point they just both took missions together monitoring Mt. Brune and the Penumbra Highlands when anything came up. However, today, they were also accompanied by the more adventurous Rider Alix. Her mismanaged short pink hair was always a staple – ever since her Kinship bond with her Monstie she named Breaker – but she was also a bit of an odd one when compared to her scholarly brother Jalil and their father. If Marinette recalled correctly, she’d recently gone to Malin Forest which was pretty far for most Riders. Any further and she’d be in Hunter territory technically speaking.

 

The three halted their conversation and looked up, Marinette blinking. She then smiled as Rose practically jumped from her seat waving her over to join them. Well, she should go outside, but it’d be rude to slip away before talking to them now.

 

“Hey guys, how’d the missions go?” she asked upon approach, looking between them.

 

“We were just talking about that,” Rose said, settling down in her seat once again. “And, well, they went the same?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Looking over at Juleka, she just nodded without a word which made Marinette’s eyes drift over to Alix. She looked disappointed. “Breaker and I scoured Malin for a week, but whatever was causing trouble was gone. I’d figure probably a Hunter dealt with it, but there wasn’t even evidence of a fight. We ended up tussling with a few Bullfangos before coming back.”

 

“Yeah. Juleka and I searched all of the Highlands and went into Perdu Pass, but the monster that attacked the Felyne Merchants wasn’t anywhere,” Rose explained with a frown.

 

“Weird because it was a Zinogre apparently,” Juleka added softly. “Alix was only looking for a Great Jaggi, but the entire pack was gone.”

 

“Great Girros… that doesn’t seem right. Especially with how territorial those monsters can be.” Marinette tilted her head. Though she wasn’t a Rider herself, she knew enough about Monsties and Monsters. Having to take care of them on occasion, or making armor from the ones Riders ended up having to slay respectively, her mentor insisted she learn; and then, of course, her mentor’s friend (boyfriend? Marinette’s never sure on their relationship) loved to come in and impart his own wisdom.

 

“You’re telling us,” Alix scoffed.

 

Marinette’s brows knitted before one raised and she looked over at Juleka. “Hey, is your brother…?”

 

She didn’t have to finish before Juleka shook her head. “Luka’s still in Hakum Village. Something came up according to the last letter he sent.”

 

“Oh, I see…”

 

Weird that something came up. He’d been sent to speak with the Chief there on a private matter for Chief Fu, but there shouldn’t have been anything delaying him there. Why did he have to be so vague about it?

 

“So, what’s been going on while we’ve been away? New Riders, right?” Alix asked, leaning forward and supporting her head on her hand, elbow planted firmly on the table beside her plate.

 

Rose squealed and her crystal blue eyes grew large. She turned quickly to Marinette, hands fisted and shaking as she held them near her cheeks. “Oh gosh, I almost forgot! How many are taking the Rite this year?”

 

“Just two. They should be back with Chief Fu and Nino by tomorrow afternoon at least,” Marinette answered, grinning. “Wondering what their first Monsties are going to be?”

 

“Yes! They’re always so adorable!” Rose sighed. “But I couldn’t have a better Monstie than Princess.”

 

While Rose was lost in her happy place, Alix looked troubled. “Wait, Old Man Fu’s up the mountain with Nino for the Rite. Who’s watching Way--?”

 

A roar rippled the canteen and everyone ducked; everyone, except for Marinette who winced and Juleka whom only looked back and blinked. Marinette chuckled sheepishly, “Oh, uh… I am. And he’s waiting for his food so… talk to you guys later, eheh… eh...”

 

“Sure,” Juleka said while everyone appeared from beneath their tables again. “Happy birthday, by the way… and Alya said she’ll be at the stables.”

 

“Oh, okay! Thanks, Juleka!”

 

Marinette caught the smallest smile on the other girl’s face before she turned and hurried into the back. Food was prepared and stored as close to the mountain as they could place the canteen, the natural chill emanating from it freezing some, but keeping other ingredients at cooler temperatures behind a back door.  Brioche, her father’s palico, and her mother’s, Fleur, were busy cooking more food for other families entering behind the counter and they both took a second to look at Marinette with still frazzled fur. They certainly didn’t appreciate a Deviljho-sized disruption, but she hoped her parents weren’t as perturbed.

 

As a matter of fact, they weren’t. Ex-Riders themselves, she doubted they’d even flinch in the face of an Elder Dragon.

 

Her father – a giant of a man named Tom – was busy chopping up vegetables for one of the many platters that would be ordered before the end of the day. His short brown hair and sideburns that lead down into the mustache trimmed neatly above his lip, he’d look like someone ready to wrestle a Tigrex, but his warm meadow green eyes glinted with a kindness that betrayed the opposite. Good thing too; her Papa’s Tigrex didn’t have much spark for combat these days ever since it lost a wing.

 

“There’s our birthday girl,” he said, grinning in her direction as he set aside his chopped greens. “Didn’t you want to be up before the Riders returned from the field?”

 

“I did, Papa, but I think Wayzz scared off the Wingdrake that’s usually on the roof in the morning,” she replied, her face burning. “He woke me up instead.”

 

“Ah, so that was the screaming…”

 

“Mamaaaan…” Marinette whined, eyes turning to the woman stepping back in from the ice room. A small woman that barely reached her husband’s shoulder, Sabine managed to carry a sizable basket with a variety of meat cuts. She wasn’t the type to immediately strike most as a Rider, but her raven black hair cut back to a short bob revealed several scars decorating the right side of her face up to her temple. Her gray, almond-shaped eyes crinkled in teasing mirth as she approached her daughter.

 

“Now, now, you promised to Chief Fu that you would take care of Wayzz. It’s only expected he’d come looking for you if his first meal was late,” she said, passing the basket to Marinette. Somehow, she managed not to fall at the new weight, but she had to wonder how much was really inside. “Go on. You don’t want to be any later feeding him or meeting up with Alya, yes?”

 

“Yeah. Juleka said she’s waiting at the stables. She might be getting Nooroo ready, too.”

 

“I’m sure she is,” Sabine replied before giving her daughter a hug. “You two take care of Nooroo and be careful in town. Remember…”

 

“Don’t talk to any Hunters. If we have any business with them, speak through the Guild,” Marinette recited with a nod and turned to the door to walk out. “I know. I have our masks, too.”

 

“Good girl. Have fun.”

 

Marinette got one foot out the door when she heard a gasp behind her. “Don’t forget your sword and shield either!”

 

“Right! Thanks, Maman!”

 

It definitely wouldn’t be good to leave unarmed. Shifting the basket in her hands, she tried to speed walk, but it had to be as heavy as three or four wyvern eggs. It was frustrating to pace herself considering how much time was already lost, but soon enough, she managed to walk in front of the canteen and see Wayzz attempting to eat Alix’s food. It wasn’t without a fight from the short Rider either as she darted around with her plate, ignoring the large layered fangs with each hop around.

 

“Hey, Wayzz! Come here, boy!” Marinette called, pressing her lips together to make a short whistle after. Jaws hovering for the next bite, the wide head turned and small eyes spotted her; of course, they then spotted the basket in her hold. With a grunt, Wayzz backpedaled and turned, thundering to her with mouth and drool flapping and she didn’t wait to set the meat down. She did, however, watch as he gradually slowed with his head rising and soon buried it deep into raw, semi-fresh carnage. Marinette shook her head before patting his side, stepping back a second later to avoid a bone fragment that escaped his wild chomping. “That’s a good old Jho. Now you behave for Maman and Papa… though, you’re probably going to take a nap after your fill, huh?”

 

Looking past him, she waved to canteen patrons slowly seating themselves again, flashing a ‘victory’ sign to a smirking Alix before taking off.

 

A day out of the village was just what Marinette needed. Not that she disliked Mt. Brune; on the contrary, she had been born and raised here, and taught the way of being a Rider despite not ultimately becoming one. However, getting the chance to leave if one wasn’t a Rider was rare. There were no villages or towns that could be reached in a day on foot. Even if the attempt was made, Monsters roamed everywhere and didn’t often discriminate attacking a human, armed or not. The result was so many villagers had never gone beyond the Highlands beneath the distant peaks; but her parents had taken her plenty of times before. Getting the chance to see the world beyond was always exhilarating even at the risk of encountering a Hunter. And put that together with the town Alya would take her to today, it meant possibly getting materials that were so infrequently delivered to their village.

 

After this trip, she would finally finish her newest invention – something even a non-Rider would be able to use.

 

At the center of the village, she took a right towards the bridge leading to the largest plateau instead of heading left towards the gate. It swayed beneath her feet and the boards bounced while the ropes around the ends cinched tight, maintaining as she crossed. Not that she worried it would fall through – after all, if it couldn’t bear the weight of Monsties, there would be trouble.

 

On this particular plateau was their village’s open air stable. When Riders didn’t exactly have the space to house their Monsties or they would frequently leave on missions, they would be homed here. The mighty beasties got along well enough, but those occasional moments they didn’t, Ivan was here to get them back in order. He was outside now actually – tall and heavy set with an ever present scowl on his face, he was naturally intimidating that even some Monsties cowed to him without a fuss. Still, she did her best to  _ not _ interrupt him right now, watching him while sneaking towards the stable, wishing she could immortalize the moment. He was blushing and speaking to Mylène, a small girl who was usually scared of everything.

 

She  _ definitely _ wasn’t scared of Ivan though.

 

Giggling softly, she ducked inside the stables before she was spotted, turning her head the moment she heard her name.

 

“Marinette!”

 

“Alya!”

 

Turning, she raced to one of the pens further in where a girl leaned out the door. Wavy, russet ombré hair beneath an orange, fur-lined cap, Alya’s honey hazel eyes twinkled in match with her grin. Around her neck, her tangerine tinted Kinship stone shimmered, Mt. Brune’s winged star crest visible within.

 

“There’s the birthday girl. I was beginning to think I got Nooroo all saddled up for no reason,” she said, looking back at the Monstie she referred to. Lavender eyes were darting between the two on the eager creature’s face, short, beaked muzzle briefly opening to release a soft twittering chirp. Antennae fins rose and fell before he shook out his leaf-like wing membranes and fanned his tail, shifting eagerly upon his talons. The Legiana was very eager for take-off and to get some air beneath his purple-tinted scales fading into twilight blue tips and markings; even the new weight of the saddle wasn’t making him peck.

 

He nuzzled his head against Marinette and she happily scratched his chin between his spikes, laughing as he cooed delightedly. “Hey Nooroo. Thanks for taking us out today.”

 

“Psh, you know he’s more than happy to do this.” Alya ran her hand over his head, drawing Nooroo’s attention to her. “Even he gets a little tired of the same old routine.”

 

“Fair…”

 

Stepping away, Marinette opened the pen’s door and let Alya lead Nooroo – not that there was really any leading as the Flying Wyvern followed without a sound.

 

“How was your mission with Trixx?” Marinette asked as they padded past Monsties sleeping within neighboring pens. “Alix, Rose, and Juleka all said theirs were weird.”

 

“Oh yeah, I heard,” Alya answered, her lips pursed. “I didn’t have any issues actually. Got to the Falls, saw the Lagiacrus people were talking about, and sent it packing. Oh, right…!” She reached back into her hip pouch and produced a crystal chunk the size of her palm. “Managed to knock a bit of its charge crystal off. Figured you’d want to see what you could do with it.”

 

It took a great deal of restraint for Marinette to  _ not _ snatch the crystal away so greedily. “Alya, this is perfect! Jagged never lets me take any crystals off of Fang…”

 

“Mari, Fang’s not an Uragaan. Besides, you always try to take more than just his sheddings.”

 

“But sheddings aren’t the same as whole crystals,” Marinette whined, waving the crystal in hand for emphasis. She slipped it into her own pouch. “I could put this in a blade, or tip a glaive with it! Or, I could turn this into a new light source with enough lightning charged into it!”

 

“Haha, one thing at a time, girl,” Alya said with a chuckle. “Besides, you might be changing those plans once we get to the Hunter town. They’ll have all kinds of material you won’t even know where to begin.”

 

“I know, and I can’t wait.” Marinette patted her bag. “I have my sketchbook for anything new and wrote a list of things I know I need.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s try not to get separated once we get there; it can be way crowded, okay?”

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

 

When they stepped outside, they both waved to a bewildered Ivan and Marinette could guess he was trying to figure out when she got there. He shrugged a second later and waved back to them, walking away to get back to work. Nooroo stretched his wings in the sun and wriggled his fins, tapping one claw in anticipation.

 

“All aboard!” Alya exclaimed and the wyvern snapped to attention. Crouching down, the Rider hopped onto the purple saddle locked onto his lower neck and upper back. Once she was secure, she held out a hand to Marinette and helped her up, letting her sit in front. “Birthday girl on the reins!”

 

“If Nonna hadn’t taught me how to fly, this would be a terrible idea…” Marinette snorted, stroking Nooroo’s neck. She patted once and he rose back to his full height. He didn’t flap, but instead, he charged towards the end of the plateau with his wings partially open. They rippled as wind attempted to fill into the membranes and expand them, but he didn’t let them go any wider. He continued going straight, picking up more speed as the end neared, and his head lowered. They dropped over the ledge in a dive and both Alya and Marinette pressed closer to his body. The wind whipped their hair and howled past their ears, and Nooroo expended his wings as they drew closer to the swiftly rising cliff.

 

They caught the draft and their bodies held as Nooroo lurched and curved up. He swirled as he rose, throat rattling as they passed the ledge they had been on mere moments ago. Mt. Brune Village shrunk beneath them and the clouds began to gather around, but Marinette adjusted her grip on the saddle horns and whistled. Nooroo stopped his rise and straightened, flapping his wings as he stalled.

 

“All right,” she mumbled, tapping her left heel lightly against his side to make him shift direction. There, in the distance, there was only a sliver of green fields, but that was enough to make her smirk. “La Ville Lumière… Let’s go, Nooroo!”

 

Screech shrilly to the sky, the Flying Wyvern leveled his body in the air and launched himself and his Riders to the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY STARTING ON THIS THING... though, that's my fault for the delay. I was sucked into Monster Hunter World first, and then I started a Challenge Month, and then there were some other pieces I wanted to write and scatter on the internet... Let's just say this was a while coming (along with the other fic, I didn't forget about my Red Riding Hood!AU).
> 
> Now then, Miraculuers! Hunters! Riders! Welcome to the Alternate Universe based on Monster Hunter Stories feat. characters from ML. There's probably _a lot_ of things flying over people's heads right now, but don't worry, everything will be explained, and these bottom notes will further supplement. And since I think more people who read this might be in the Miraculuers category, we'll start talking Monster Hunter. 
> 
> "Monster Hunter" a video game series published by Capcom where players... hunt monsters as name says. Herbivores, Wyverns (of many categories), and Elder Dragons, making each battle pretty much a boss fight... except really the Herbivores unless its name is Diablos. "Monster Hunter Stories", which this story is more heavily going to follow, is considered a spin-off game that introduces Monster Riders which, well, you'll learn more about as the story progresses, but you might already have a good inkling. For this chapter, my real give is two monster images: [Wayzz the Deviljho](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/c/cb/MHW-Deviljho_Render_001.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20180105132807) and [Nooroo the Legiana](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/3/34/MHW-Legiana_Render_001.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20171112123234). More about their natural behaviors and the like to come, but I thought it would be nice to have something to more visualize them.
> 
> More to come in the future, but likely without the same fixed update schedule since there's much to write about! Until then, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. La Ville Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trained Hunter readies himself for another mission, but it doesn't feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

Five bells tolled – four that stood tall in the cardinal directions within their respective districts and the fifth, standing higher above all the others, in the heart of the town. To stand there now and stare up upon the magnificent central tower, they would see the sun high above and illuminating it like a halo. They sung the familiar song of midday, one so common that it didn’t interrupt any of those on the cobblestone street below – except for one. A blade aimed at hatched wood already bearing the brunt of years was spared another notch upon it as the wielder stopped its attack and became motionless. Wild forest eyes focused upon the wood, they stood straight when a voice called to them.

 

“Excellent, young Agreste…”

 

The boy kept his eyes on the wood to hide his grimace from the older hunter circling around and making note of his progress.

 

“Your father has prepared a hunt for you. One Royal Ludroth in the Malin Forest, but that will be tomorrow.”

 

“… When you say hunt, Sir D’Argencourt…?”

 

“Ah.”

 

There was a sharp click and he didn’t need to look to know his Instructor had planted his Long Sword into the ground.

 

“Unless I tell you to capture, your father expects you to  _ slay _ your target, young Agreste.”

 

Biting the inside of his lip, there was a soft exhale and soon a click as the young hunter sheathed his weapon. Just one of many he’d been taught to use – all of them some form of blade, but he had to use whatever his father told him to on the field. And just like the weapon he had to use, he also had to meet his father’s standards instead of the Guild’s. A hand clapping his shoulder, the boy looked up and met the hardened blue eyes of Instructor D’Argencourt. Past the ridiculous thin curled mustache and similarly feathered hair crowning his head, the man meant well. Hunting was life here and the only means of going out really, but why did it just feel like it was just another cage?

 

The hand leaving his shoulder, D’Argencourt nodded, “So ends today’s lesson. Prepare for your hunt tomorrow; I will meet you at the Guild Hall at sunrise.”

 

“Yes, Sir D’Argencourt…”

 

He heard the other hunter take his leave, but instead of watching, he looked back at the scarred wood. Raising a hand, he touched the numerous scratches etched into the wood. He’d made most of these; ever since he started being taught by his father and later, Sir D’Argencourt. Several fragments fell as he drew his hand back and brought it to his face, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t want to go on this hunt – this monster probably did nothing wrong, but he couldn’t disobey either. A hunter of his caliber – if the assignment was to hunt, he should always go for the kill.

 

An idea that completely ignored the fact he’d watch them try to escape before, limping and whimpering, but he knew it wasn’t the case for them all. That day with the strange Nargacuga, and he would’ve thought more about it were it not for the rough grunt behind him.

 

“Right, sorry, Rajang…” he mumbled, turning to face a rather muscular (meowscular in proper felyne phonetic) palico who had been observing his training. He didn’t know where his father had found this one to conscript and he didn’t even know the felyne’s actual name. All he knew was that they’d reminded him of a Rajang on their first meeting just minus the temperament. “Let’s go to the market…”

 

Picking up the weapon he’d been using, he approached the chest waiting nearby. Opening the lid revealed several others inside, each one neatly organized so they all fit in a compact manner. Carefully, he eased the weapon back in among the others and then slowly brought the lid back down. Secured, he locked it and halted before pocketing the key. A large paw was outstretched towards him and waiting; and he exhaled as he relinquished the key to Rajang.

 

Why? None of the other hunters had to be put through this. Then again, no one else had the ‘honor’ of being an Agreste first and Adrien second.

 

Fists clenching and releasing, he stepped away from the training grounds and walked onto the cobblestone street, turning left to head to the heart of the town and only pausing once more to close the gate to the training grounds. He kept his eyes low as he walked, feeling the pressure as he passed by the stone walls of the estate, sensing the presence of his father despite his actual absence. His chin and eyes remained down long after passing as to not see the faces of the other citizens of La Ville Lumière  _ smiling _ and  _ enjoying _ themselves – getting to have such jovial conversations about monsters and wild gathering adventures that he couldn’t take part in. There’s never getting to mine or gather wild plants and mushrooms – he’d like to talk about a thrilling run away instead of another slaying any day.

 

“Adrikins!”

 

Speaking about hunters who got to have those fun adventures…

 

He managed to look up and put on a faint smile as a small girl raced to him, her long blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, two curled strands framing her heart-shaped face and contrasting her light blue eyes. If she noticed he was upset, she didn’t say anything. Instead, he just prepared himself as she threw her weight on him and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his cheek. While he didn’t like her actions, he didn’t have the heart to push her away. Chloé was the only hunter that didn’t try to actively avoid him; and while he knew  _ why _ she did it, it worried him what might happen if he ever told her the truth.

 

Of course, he understood why the other hunters remained away. His name was intimidating, his father was intimidating, and the man had only gotten worse. Hunters around his age like Kim didn’t want to risk it while others like Kagami only saw him as a rival, and not in a friendly sense. Her family still saw monsters as living creatures; his was supposed to see them as vile beasts. Chloé saw them as a fashion opportunity and her father’s profit, and they always wanted in on any Agreste hunts.

 

“Hey, Chló,” he greeted softly, easing her back down to the ground, and letting her lock arms around his. She might be pushy, but where else was he going to get any human contact? “Did you get new armor today?”

 

“Why yes, I did.  _ And _ a bow that matches with it,” she bragged, tossing her hair with a flick of her head. It hit his cheek, but he just nodded, silently drawing them to walk along the way she just came. “Honestly, we need new smiths at the armory. I’m sure the butcher would’ve been more adequate at harvesting parts from all those Tobi-Kadachi the other hunters brought in.”

 

“Maybe…” Adrien replied, but he grimaced under his breath as Chloé went on. She had pushed for some extra Tobi-Kadachi missions to be posted for her armor and bow, but it wasn’t as though she was about to actually go out hunting herself.

 

“Speaking of, you have to come over to my house, Adrikins. Father hired new palico chefs and their cuisine is by far the most extravagant. The trash at the canteen doesn’t compare.”

 

“I can’t. I have to buy supplies for a mission tomorrow and rest early to be up at the first bells.”

 

Though momentarily put out by his decline, she bounced back quickly, a smirk on her lips. “Oh, a mission? How come I haven’t been told?”

 

“Sir D’Argencourt only told me a few minutes ago,” Adrien replied, keeping his tone calm so she didn’t anger. “Anyway, it’s just a Royal Ludroth so—“

 

“Ugh, that gross spongy thing?” She made a face. “I guess, but don’t bring that thing back. It’s useless. Now what  _ you _ need to kill is one of those bubble-blowing wyverns. Kagami has and I saw the armor the smithies were making. I want it.”

 

“Chló, you know I can’t do that. I didn’t pick the quest.”

 

She sniffed, turning her head away. “If your dad wasn’t a genius making weapons, I’d say he had terrible taste. Just add it to your hunting list; I’m sure he would understand.”

 

“Right…”

 

He wasn’t going to do that and she probably knew that.

 

One of the stouter leviathan wyverns, Royal Ludroths had a bulbous, spongy yellow mane with five jutting horns that crowned its head and slid around on their stomachs while propelling themselves with their claws. Their cries were loud, but not deafening, and they tended to spray both prey and predators (hunters typically) with water to slow them down or leave them open for a hefty tackle. It was rare for them to actually be any danger which further made him question why was he hunting one at all. He already knew it couldn’t be for the Guild or Researchers so what purpose did this serve? Pointless questions aside, he would need nullberries and some potions, maybe a few antidotes in case he ran into something else in the forest. Rations would come in handy too, but he might not need them. Still, it would be better to have some in case.

 

Already mapping which stalls to visit in the central square’s marketplace, he found himself being forced to stop – or more, he made himself stop before he accidentally pulled Chloé forward. Blinking, he glanced back towards her, his right eyebrow raised in her direction. “Hey, why did you…?”

 

“Because  _ they’re _ here…”

 

“Who’re you...?” he started asking as his eyes looked forward. Staring, it took him a second to comprehend what he was seeing. “… Oh.”

 

La Ville Lumière was a unique town. It stood close to the coast on Luisant Fields that a port could be built and trades could regularly be conducted. The wide openness of the Fields was also not ideal to monsters who preferred to avoid humans, leaving the herbivores both humans and monsters ate free to roam between the forests and sea should they want. And just as the herbivores found the distance convenient, so did many hunters. So many areas surrounded their town at mere minutes to hours’ walk and that meant easier bounties to collect. Many requests from smaller villages would often be sent to the Hunter’s Guild that would eventually become established as the population grew, trades and goods would flourish, and together, the growth further developed it into a central town many would come to visit.

 

Among the many were like the two girls Adrien stared at now. Dressed in finely crafted tunics of red and orange with fur trimming the hems, they were not the typical visitors. As decreed by the Guild Master, visitors who wore masks much like those two were not to be interacted with; at least, the hunters weren’t allowed. Speaking of their masks, he was always curious why they bore the faces of monsters.

 

The girl on the left with ombré curls and darkened skin wore a mask creamy white in coloration that came to a point at her nose and stretched outward to cover most of her forehead and temples. Where it reached her hairline, it became shades of pink, yellow, and purple, matching the petal mane of the leviathan Tamamitsune. As for her companion on the right, her raven black hair was pulled back into pigtails – a dark contrast to the bright pink mask she wore around rather brilliant blue eyes with similarly contrasting sharp, jutting edges to a soft face. It reminded him so much of a Pink Rathian; he wondered why she would pick such a dangerous monster’s face to wear.

 

He felt Chloé’s grip on his arm tightened as they watched the two seemingly talk to each other, the Rathian girl’s eyes glowing as she smiled wildly, hurriedly switching between the merchant at the stall and the Tamamitsune girl accompanying her. In her hands, he could see what appeared to be silk threads glinting in her fingers.

 

“What a weirdo. Getting excited over some gross spider webbing…” Chloé muttered. “And now she’s looking at claws… ugh, why are they even allowed here?”

 

“We’re a trade town, Chló. They have a right to be here like everyone else,” Adrien replied even through the question had been rhetorical. He suddenly felt her warmth disappear from his arm and his eyes widened as she began to stalk – march – towards the two. He knew that walk anywhere, but this wasn’t just any normal trouble she was about to cause.

 

This could instigate some serious repercussions.

 

“Hey! You two--!” she called, her shrill voice drawing both girls’ attention as well as many others visiting the market today. Her hands were planted on her hips and she had her chest puffed up, a snarling grin on her face. “So you can understand me. Good, then understand when I tell you to either take those hideous things off or get lost.”

 

What Adrien expected was both girls to react like most people did when Chloé tried to bully them: either do what she said or leave. Most people didn’t want to deal with her nastiness. However, both girls instead exchanged flat stares with each other and silently turned away to continue their business transactions.

 

Not good…

 

“Hey! Do you know who you’re ignoring!?”

 

He had to intervene before it got worse, but what would happen if he did?

 

His thoughts made him a second too late; he wasn’t expecting Chloé to escalate everything so fast. Then again, she wasn’t patient to anyone who just ignored her.

 

She lunged forward, reaching for the Rathian girl’s face, fingers brushing against the mask, but she wasn’t able to grab it as Tamamitsune spotted her first. Not only did she knock Chloé’s hand away, but she effectively body checked her, slamming her shoulder and back into his friend’s chest to knock her away. Nobody said a word, but everyone stared. Adrien even knew his mouth was agape.

 

Blue and hazel eyes leered at the fallen blonde, but they still didn’t speak. Instead, they turned back to the merchant, finished their business, and began to walk away from the marketplace.

 

“H-How… Do you two even  _ know _ who my father is!?” Chloé fumed. Getting back on her feet, she charged after them, but this time Adrien decided it was best to intervene. Running to catch up, he grabbed her arm just as the other two girls turned around, unarmed but ready to fight by all appearance.

 

“Chló, stop! We’re not supposed to interact with them and you know this considering your dad’s position,” he reprimanded her, but she didn’t even glance his way. She just struggled to break out of his grip. “If the Guild finds out about this, we’re going to be in trouble.”

 

For a moment, the fight ceased, and he began to breathe a sigh of relief. That is, until…

 

“… You’re right, if the Guild finds out about this,  _ they’ll _ be in trouble.”

 

“… What? That’s not what I--”

 

But in that moment he let his guard down, she broke free and raced down the street, heading towards the Guild. Adrien knew he had to follow. If he didn’t, Chloé would undoubtedly spin the story her way; however, he paused and turned, nodding his head to the two girls without looking up. “I’m so sorry about… this.”

 

Eyes wide, he noticed they were gone as well and he could see that they’d almost reached the Eastern gate. Stepping forward to follow, he froze and looked back. He still had to get to the Guild, but if they walked away now without an apology, what example were they setting? If his father found out about this and that he’d done nothing… so what did he do?

 

… Snapping his head, he’d forgotten Rajang was still there and had been passively observing everything. Adrien hadn’t been in harm’s way meaning the palico had been unresponsive.

 

“Please go inform the Guild what happened. If they don’t know the truth, the treaty is at stake!”

 

He was running without any grunt back.

 

He could see them receiving their weapons back from the town guard and heading to the field; but he had to keep going. They were heading to the forest while he borrowed a Charge Blade from the guard to hurry after them. The large sword and its shield bounced heavily on his back, but he kept running to catch up with them even as they reached the forest’s borderline.

 

But they stopped.

 

And he stopped.

 

Small birds fled first and the abrupt cry of many wingdrakes soon followed, taking off from the shivering canopies of trees. A might crash and sharp crunch of shattering wood, splinters showered out from the forest, making all three ducked back, shielding their heads.

 

Adrien gasped.

 

Crashing from the woods and landing on its talons was a Legiana, but its scales appeared to be lavender. Could it be an undiscovered subspecies? He drew his weapon and prepared to attack, expecting the masked girls to do the same. And while they did draw their weapons, they didn’t face the Legiana – just as the flying wyvern wasn’t facing him. It was hissing at something stalking out of the forest, something that shouldn’t be fighting it at all in the first place given extensive research.

 

He felt a twinge in his head.

 

Its body was feather and scales; a golden scruff around its moon white face and gray on its underbelly. At least, that would be the normal coloration. Outstretched, blue blade claws, feathered coated wings and visible membranes, all of its body was darker and the two tufts on its head were risen, warning of its aggressive state. Even its eyes, typically a vibrant red-orange, were just blood red and glowing. Adrien stared longer at the encroaching bird wyvern as it clicked its beak, a dark wafting violet smoke escaping oozing into the air as it did so. Whatever was going on with this Malfestio certainly deserved more attention than the strangely colored Legiana.

 

The violet smoke, leaking from its mouth just moment’s before, now swirled twilight around its entire body as it ruffled and puffed its feathers, colors deepening and the red intensified in its eyes. It talons drawing back on the ground, it opened its beak and released a startling, disjointed screech. He flinched, the masked girls flinched, and the Legiana shrilly replied with its own roar.

 

The enraged Malfestio launched itself into the air with several swooping wing flaps and rocketed towards all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, managed to be back with chapter two so quickly! In case you were wondering where other characters are, well, they're here, and they're Hunters. And as you can see, Adrien's pretty... apathetic to the whole thing in this AU. You'd think he'd be so excited being allowed out, but even in another universe, that is somehow dictated by dear old dad.... ahh... ~~Gabriel you~~ And in the case of Chloé, yeaaah, I might've upped her aggression a tiny bit... but she's a Hunter; sometimes picking fights just happens.
> 
> ANYWAY, this chapter's monsters! The [Royal Ludroth](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/3/32/MHGen-Royal_Ludroth_Render_001.png/revision/latest?cb=20151001094306) and [Malfestio](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/0/0d/MHGen-Malfestio_Render_001.png/revision/latest?cb=20150806140442) are two interesting and smaller Wyverns, Malfestio especially. Like, one would definitely not attack a Legiana, buuuut we'll get to that next chapter. For now, I gotta go and finish a 30 Day Drawing Month out strong and there will be more drawings for this story during April/May!
> 
> Until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Frenzied Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Malfestio's attack, perhaps now isn't the time to be enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

Marinette thought their bad day couldn’t get any worse; of course it just had to prove her wrong. First she woke up late, then that brat of a hunter yelled at her and Alya while they were shopping and even attempted to take her mask, and now, one of the hunters she’d seen back in town was protecting her from an enraged Malfestio, shielding her after Nooroo’s unceremonious crash startled her that she hadn’t been able to guard herself. And after the way this guy’s friend treated her, she didn’t want his help. Even when he made the monster back off and turned to help her up, she pushed his hand away and glared, getting back to her own feet. Her measly sword and shield to his charge blade was nothing, but he did back away from her once she pointed the blade at him.

 

He stepped back and she, in turn, silently forced him to move further away, leaving more space for Alya to fight without the guy probably endangering their monster companion.

 

“Look, I’m sorry for what Chloé did,” he said, his voice managing to speak above the screeches and distorted squawks. “Please, let me help you. There’s obviously something wrong with that Malfestio…”

 

She said nothing – they weren’t supposed to speak to any of the hunters unless it was permitted by the Guild. So, she answered his words by adjusting her sword, keeping him in place. If he really wanted to ‘help’, he would’ve done so sooner – back in town sooner.

 

A piercing cry almost had her waver, but she didn’t. Instead, she only let her brows furrow in confusion.

 

That cry was one typical of an enraged Legiana, but that shouldn’t be possible. Monsties didn’t get enraged unless their Rider was and Alya knew better than to let her anger best her in combat. She managed to work with even Alix’s unruly Monstie before so to struggle with Nooroo, the sweetest creature that cooperated even with the non-Riders in their village? Nooroo, who’d she had never  _ witness _ become enraged ever?

 

Not possible.

 

“Mari! Something’s wrong!”

 

Narrowed eyes didn’t shift from the blonde boy in front of her, but Alya called her name again. A warning push of her sword forward, she took a quick glance over her shoulder to see what the issue was. It was apparent that one look wouldn’t be enough to tell her what was really going on and she had to pivot herself in order to hold the Hunter while taking her chance to observe the fight.

 

Being able to observe for longer than a second changed her attitude to the situation.

 

Purple-tinted frost lined Nooroo’s underbelly and his wings were fully expanded as he hovered. He lashed his talons at the Malfestio, gouging deep grooves into the ground as the bird wyvern swiftly darted around, a rusted yellow powder expelling from its wings as it did so. It did as intended once inhaled by the Legiana, but even under the effects of confusion, Nooroo lashed his thin whip tail every which way, each missed strike against the earth leaving behind icy bursts. Alya blocked the next tail-swipe by using the side of her massive greatsword she wielded with both hands, holding steady longer as the Malfestio flew overhead. She quickly rolled aside when Nooroo chased after.

 

“Alya!?”

 

“It’s my stone! Something’s wrong with it.”

 

Marinette’s eyes fell to Alya’s necklace where her kinship stone lay and they widened when she saw it. The once vivid tangerine stone reminded her of an unmolded lump of wet clay. It was not a natural hue any stone had ever taken; well, not to Marinette’s knowledge. But that wasn’t the only part discolored on Alya’s person either. Around her right arm, an ill mist swirled similar to the smoke that still leaked from the Malfestio’s beak. There was the slightest tear in Alya’s sleeve – the barest cut on her arm placed probably by the monster’s talon. The wound itself wasn’t terrible, but the skin around it was turning mauve. Her limbs too seemed to shake worse as it spread.

 

“An infection…!” Marinette gasped.

 

“… K-Keep attacking the Malfestio!” the blonde Hunter exclaimed, startling Marinette and making her push her sword closer to his throat. He choked, “No! Listen! It’s the Frenzy Virus! It’s supposed to have been naturally eradicated from the local ecology years ago, but-!”

 

“What?”

 

His lime green eyes darted over to her, but he made no other movements. “We don’t know what causes it, but if a hunter is completely infected, it impairs natural healing and the immune system. If your friend keeps fighting, she can overcome the virus sooner. The Malfestio must have overcome its own infection and become stronger as a result!”

 

Something about that did sound familiar, but there wasn’t any time to waste trying to remember where.

 

“Alya! Did you catch that?”

 

“I did, but you’ll need to help!” Alya hollered back, supporting herself on her greatsword. “With Nooroo not listening, it’s gonna be harder to just hit the Malfestio.”

 

Marinette nodded and nearly made a step to help her friend, but stopped. She was still holding the Hunter back with her blade and letting go right now meant his likely interference and bragging about this later. Though, maintaining a reputation and their secret might mean Alya being seriously injured by the feuding monsters, both who were locked in talons until Nooroo gained the upper wing, throwing Malfestio into the ground. His throat expanded and she already knew what was coming. There’s no way to prevent the Hunter from seeing an ice wyvern expel black flames crackling with red energy on the fallen creature.

 

“Did that Legiana just breathe Dragon energy!?”

 

She groaned under her breath and pulled her sword away from the Hunter. “Look! Don’t tell  _ anyone _ about that and you can help us. We’re not supposed to…”

 

“Interact unless the Guild says so. I know and again, I’m sorry for what happened back in town.” He shifted his weapons in hand, getting ready to charge in. “But let’s talk about that after we drive this Malfestio off and help your friend. I take it you want me to avoid the Legiana?”

 

“If possible. He’s on our side,” Marinette replied though her tone still betrayed her uncertainty. Still, seeing the Malfestio nearly cut through Nooroo’s scales with its bladed wingtips, they needed to hurry otherwise their Monstie might be the one infected next. Even enraged, he was doing his best to avoid attacking within clawing range.

 

“Hey Power Couple! You’re coming to help, right?” Alya called, making them jump. Another time, Marinette would retort, but she decided to roll her eyes and raised her sword, rushing in to fight.

 

Malfestio’s webbed wings opened wide and it launched itself, talons kicking two swipes towards Nooroo, but Marinette went under as the Monstie went up, her shield forward. The power behind both claws shook her arm, but didn’t stop her from lunging back, making the bird wyvern stumble long enough for her to follow up. Her sword sliced across its chest, taking off feathers and chipping scales, but not inflicting in anyway serious enough harm to drive it off.

 

Springing back, red eyes snapped on her, but another shower of black flames blasted from over her head. She could give Nooroo so many scratches right now, but she opted for giving him a grateful glance. Good thing too; otherwise, she probably wouldn’t have noticed him drooling slightly or how his frost coat had melted. She didn’t know how long he’d been fighting since they’d only encounter the battle stumbling out of the forest, but he already wasn’t a Monstie for long conflicts given how much energy dragon attacks burned up.

 

“Good boy, Nooroo. Stay back and we’ll handle this,” she cooed, raising her hand to pet his beak. Lavender eyes on her, they still burned while he trilled weakly. No kinship stone was needed to know he wanted to fight and protect them, but he needed a moment to recuperate. “Don’t be like that. Get your second wind and then you can keep fighting.”

 

Conflict gleamed back briefly, but Nooroo made no more objections.

 

One more pat on his bill and Marinette turned to face the Malfestio again. The time she took to get Nooroo to back down had given it time to recover, the feathers wreathing its neck standing and the smoke it exhaled thickened. It lunged at her, twirling last second to swing its three-pronged tail, but she back-stepped, circling around to strike again. She only managed to cinch off a few feathers, but her shield was up, halting bladed wings arching out towards her torso. The force knocked her back several steps, but she recovered quickly, growling under her breath when Malfestio glanced in Nooroo’s direction. Look all it want, but she sprung, thrusting her shield once guarding into its cheek with enough push to turn its attention away.

 

Shrieking, it snapped its beak as she descended from her spring and she felt a sharp tug as it caught the back of her tunic. Like a knife taken to fabric, there was an unpleasant hiss as it tore, exposing some under armor, but better it than her back being ripped open. Landing and rolling to distance herself, its wings had risen by the time she was on both feet again, the motioned mimicked by its long tufted ears. The membranes upon both glinting silver and she raised her shield, ready to block its next attack. It only began to generate its sonic wave when the tooth-tipped end of Alya’s greatsword came crashing down, bashing it across the face and forcing it to break concentration. Again, the scales somehow remained only scratched.

 

How was that possible? Alya had likely put a hefty amount of weight behind that swing and all it did was make Malfestio stumble, not fall.

 

“It’s the frenzy…”

 

Marinette managed to not jump and attack the Hunter. She didn’t even hear him approach.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The virus,” he continued. “Monsters that adapt to it feel less pain and it hardens their skin. Even the sharpest weapons could have trouble cutting its scales.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Marinette hissed.

 

He said nothing in response, but ran forward with his sword, narrowly ducking beneath a bladed wingtip. Coming back up, he struck at Malfestio’s back, but brought his shield up just in time for the tail to connect, pushing him back towards Alya who’d been blocking with her own weapon. As it twirled around and knocked them both further away, Marinette rushed in, sheathing her sword before springing onto the distracted monster’s back. Fingers dug in and clutched clumps of feathers and her knees locked to its sides as best they could securing her mount, but Malfestio already proceeded to reeling and flailing, trying to get her off. She managed to hold on and once the worst settled, she pulled out a small dagger.

 

Like the Hunter said, even the dagger didn’t do much actually get through the scaled hide buried beneath plumage, but it was managing to chip. If only she could aim for the same spot consistently. While she tried to take the monster down from behind, Alya and the Hunter continued to attack from below as the bird continued to struggle.

 

“H-Hurry! I didn’t prepare for this kind of encounter today!” Marinette yelled, stopping her stabs just in time to hold on at a particularly vicious knock up and down.

 

“We got it, Mari! Just hold on!”

 

Though they continued cutting and slicing at seemingly impenetrable scales, in a sharp turn, the monster was running off over the field nearly making her lose her grip entirely. She stopped her attacks to hold, hoping it would tire, but by the yells and Nooroo’s shriek, it probably wasn’t. In fact, it stopped so suddenly it was a miracle she stayed…

 

And then it bucked again and she found herself fisting loose feathers as she was flung overhead.

 

Her back hit the ground first, winding her, but then her head cracked a second later. It didn’t bounce, but she was dazed, vision swimming as she saw blue encased in violet smoke charging in her direction. Behind it, two more figures and a third with shimmering lilac scales way too bright were rushing, trying to catch up, but they’re so far. The bladed wings and red eyes were taking shape in her rattled mind, and she watched its beak open as she struggled to stand.

 

Less than a meter between them, Marinette was abruptly washed by heat, and a sizzling ball of oranges and yellows bursting before her eyes when it struck the Malfestio head on. It shrieked, tossing its head to put out the flames burning its feathers, but not in time to see the shadow descend upon them.

 

The ground around her shook and she stared at two rosy scaled, four-clawed talons landing on either side of her body, making her to tense. She considered the placement; the way they would hook prey instead of fully grip, but that wasn’t the issue. She recognized those talons and the underbelly of the monster now poised above her. One singular jutting spike from its chin and all the way down to its thick tail ending with a blunt, spiky point, Marinette flinched as the Pink Rathian roared.

 

She held motionless, well within reach of being able to stab the new monster’s belly to get it off, but that was only asking for a face full of flames or being gouged by the Rathian’s poisonous spikes. However, it didn’t seem like the monster was interested in her at all. Perhaps Rathian’s den was nearby and the proximity of their fighting had disturbed her; or equally, the monster had been present and knew the ill Malfestio was a threat that needed to be dealt with. Either way, the pink wyvern wasn’t even acknowledging that Marinette might be a danger.

 

As the Malfestio shifted its feathers to draw out more tainted pollen, the Rathian drew faster, releasing a second torrent of flames upon it, burning it away before it could be inhaled and scorching the bird wyvern again. It screeched and lashed with its talons, but the thicker scales of the Rathian were not so easily penetrable like its common green species. After the kicks she retaliated with a lunch, smoke and sparks between her teeth leaving a fiery trail in the empty air as the Malfestio flew back. Her talons gouging the dirt, the Rathian snarled and took off with a single flap of her massive wings, the wind pressure making Marinette wince against the ground and close her eyes. Opening them once the dust and grass settled she watched the two monsters circle each other in awe only to be pulled back by Alya grabbing her arm. She noted that Nooroo and the Hunter stood next to each other, their eyes warily watching the aerial combat above even as it moved into Malin Forest.

 

“Marinette! Are you okay!? No scratches, right?” Alya was already checking over Marinette before she could muster an answer, but she did flinch when Alya’s hand made contact with the small bump on her head.

 

“Ow! I’m fine, just a small bump…” Marinette managed, waving Alya off… but then springing back on her and grabbing her sleeve. “You’re asking me, what about you? That Malfestio got you and-!”

 

“Hey, I’m fine. I’ll need you to patch up my tunic when we get back though,” Alya replied, her tone betraying her urge to laugh. Just like her to find some humor in Marinette panicking. At the mention of her tunic, Marinette did inspect the cut closer. It was nothing that she couldn’t fix; though, her eyes widened when she noticed that the previously present infection was gone and Alya’s skin was back to normal.

 

“The virus…”

 

“Yeah, that Hunter gave me a nulberry. It doesn’t get rid of it apparently, but it bought enough time for me to get enough swings in to shake it off. It even cleared up the kinship stone,” Alya answered, placing her hand upon her necklace to guide Marinette’s eyes to the once again vermillion stone resting there. Her brows furrowed. “What the heck was that all about though? And that Pink Rathian…”

 

“I don’t know… but now that I think about it, I remember something about an incident.” Marinette tried to rack her brain, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she did so. When nothing sparked, she shook her head. “… It’s no good. Anyway, we should go and tell the village what happened. We don’t know if that Malfestio hasn’t infected other monsters with that virus, but we do know it’s forced some monsters to migrate.”

 

Alya raised an eyebrow, but then both shot up. “Oh! You think it’s behind the Jaggi pack and Zinogre disappearing?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

If it had been in their forest, there was a chance it had interacted with the Jaggis. However, they couldn’t be sure about the Zinogre. At any time, that lightning beast could’ve marched its way elsewhere in search of new territory. Disputes like that on the Highlands were fairly typical.

 

“Hey! You guys might want to leave!” the Hunter called to them, jumping when Nooroo clicked his beak irritably. Marinette blinked, curious why the Hunter seemed to give their Monstie an almost apologetic glance before speaking again. “The guards on the tower probably saw the fight! Go before more hunters arrive!”

 

“Right, they would do that,” Alya muttered while Marinette shook her head. Fingers to her lips, Alya nearly whistled for Nooroo to come to them only for all three to flinch at a familiar roar. Nooroo cried shrilly in retaliation and all eyes watched the Pink Rathian from before had returned. Marinette paled. That was the other reason they should leave; they were not equipped to deal with the great female wyvern either.

 

None of them moved trying to maintain a non-hostile appearance so she’d leave, but the wyvern wasn’t going anywhere. Her sharp sapphire eyes were shifting between all of them, lingering longer on Nooroo, but then they fell on Marinette. She tried to keep her eyes from looking, but when Rathian continued to stare, she couldn’t avoid locking gazes forever without the niggling feeling of eyes upon her. It must’ve been too long for the monster because the wyvern proceeded to approach her.

 

Alya – maybe even the Hunter – moved, but Marinette remained still, doing her best to keep her fear at bay while the monster tilted her head and sniffed. Their eyes locked again and it growled faintly – then, the Pink Rathian nudged her cheek with her nose, pushing her mask up.

 

“U-Uh…”

 

She still didn’t move her body, but she did let her eyes dart towards Alya. Her friend expressed similar bewilderment and past her, Marinette could make out the Hunter’s bulging eyes. When the nudge became more incessant and rough tongue passed over her cheek, she had to turn her attention back to the Pink Rathian. Hesitantly, she brought her hands to the monster’s chin and gave it a scratch beneath. That seemed to please her.

 

“Hey girl… Thank you for helping us chase off that Malfestio,” she said slowly, seeing if her continued praise would satisfy their wild friend. And it worked, but the Rathian wasn’t leaving. “Er, right… well, we have to get back to our village and you should probably return to your den…”

 

But the Pink Rathian chose to nudge Marinette again.

 

Alya rubbed her chin, approaching. There was no hostile response; not even when the Hunter approached with his weapon sheathed.

 

“… Mari, girl, I think… she wants to come with you.”

 

The sound of a bell began to echo across the field, and Alya, Marinette and the Hunter whipped their heads back to town. They could see a small conglomeration of people at the gate, some now rushing to their location. Panicking, Alya hurried over to Nooroo and Marinette almost followed, but paused. Turning to the Hunter, she stared, but then nodded. “Thanks. If you didn’t come or help…”

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” He shook his head, looking down. “I’m still really sorry about the marketplace. Chloé’s my only friend and I was terrified of losing that by scolding her. Still, that’s no excuse…”

 

Blinking when he raised his head, her eyes opened when she saw how raw his emotions were reflected in his own. It was not a gaze that could be easily faked; that is, if it could at all.

 

“Marinette! Let’s go!”

 

Giving a small start, Marinette’s head whipped towards Nooroo and Alya, ready to take off, but her eyes flicked back to the Hunter. “… Apology accepted. Take care of yourself.”

 

Surprised at her words, she started to move before he could speak only to feel herself be halted and hoisted by the back of her tunic. She couldn’t stop the undignified squeak as she left the ground, too shocked to flail, but grunting as she was dropped onto a firm hide between two spikes. It was mainly a sea of rosy scales and the Pink Rathian was looking back at her. Seemed like this wyvern was rather insistent on keeping her and she didn’t understand why.

 

“I hope Chief Fu knows what’s going on…” she whispered because between the Malfestio, this virus, and now, the Pink Rathian, she doesn’t know what to make of this day anymore. Lilac scales glinting, she grabbed the fine brown fur layered between the Pink Rathian’s wings and junctures of her pointed spine as Nooroo lifted off. This was going to be a rough ride back.

 

“Okay, were following after Noo… er, that Legiana,” she stated, unsure about nudging the Pink Rathian, but anytime would be great since the hunters were almost on them. She felt the monster beneath her dip low and watched the wings stretch open hide and wide. They then swept down as the wyvern pushed from the ground with her feet, easily lifting her own body and human passenger into the sky with several flaps. Marinette looked down and saw the hunters halt upon seeing them airborne, but her eyes were forward as the Pink Rathian flew onward after Nooroo – off towards to the mountains and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was delayed because it took foooorever to get the fight all worked out. Get all these wyverns fighting each other and then the humans in the mix, bam! Try keeping that all organized. Now, why the Hunter (Adrien) was surprised at Nooroo breathing dragon fire basically? It's something on Riders can do with their Monsties (by the way, that's 'Monster Besties') that'll be explained again further in... maybe when Marinette figures out what's going on with this Pink Rathian following her.
> 
> Ah, curious about the [Pink Rathian](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/b/be/MH3G-Pink_Rathian.png/revision/latest?cb=20111011051012) huh? Well, she's one of the images for today~ Also, why was I referring to it as her? Because Rathians and all subspecies of (which Pink Rathian is one) are female. They have a male counterpart named Rathalos, but since he wasn't brought up in this chapter, you guys instead get [Great Jaggi (and the little Jaggis)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/b/b4/MH4-Great_Jaggi_and_Jaggi_Render_001.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20140616221348) and [Zinogre](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/f/fd/MHP3-Zinogre_Render_001.png/revision/latest?cb=20131125210040). Will they show up later? More than likely, but first, we're heading back to Mt. Brune Village because something's going on.
> 
> Until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. The Secret of Brune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Mt. Brune Village, Alya and Marinette have to face their Chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

Mt. Brune’s Range rose, dipped, and momentarily opened to the Penumbra Highlands, aglow in a blood orange haze from the descending sun and encroaching twilight, but all faded as Alya and Marinette rode higher upon the backs of Nooroo and the Pink Rathian towards their village. They didn’t want to cause an alarm, but as they crested the well-worn path to the village gates, there was already a gathering on the main thoroughfare and even some Riders had their Monsties accompanying them. What caught Marinette’s attention though was Wayzz being awake and present, front and center of the audience.

 

“… Chief Fu?” she whispered.

 

Ahead, Nooroo dove and her grip tightened as the Pink Rathian followed, but they weren’t going towards the stables. Instead, the crowd parted to give them adequate space, hands raising torches already glowing with caged thunderbugs to light the path and illuminate the Chief standing just before Wayzz. Beside him was a boy their age with short, coffee brown hair and skin a smidgen shade brighter than Alya’s. He shifted in his blue tunic and adjusted his thick glasses sitting before his golden-brown eyes nervously, watching the two come down just like everyone else.

 

All four talons on the ground, Alya and Marinette let their feet touch down next, hopping from the backs of their monsters. No one approached and watching, they remained silent, all gazes soon turning to Chief Fu as he stepped forward. His walking staff clicked, the many rings attached to the top jingling with each tap. The long robes adorning him mostly covered but did not hide his sharp clawed feet as he moved and the cloth dragged behind. Similarly, long, clawed fingers on his free hand were visible as he raised it to stroke his graying beard, his usually warm honey-brown eyes troubled, and his pointed ears standing a smidgen taller.

 

“Chief Fu, did something happen during the Rite of Kinship?” Marinette asked, idly placing a hand upon the Pink Rathian’s muzzle. They weren’t supposed to be back until at least tomorrow. However, he shook his head.

 

“What happened in the village?” Alya asked next, but the old Wyverian man again shook his head. Before either could inquire further, he raised his hand and both remained silent.

 

“The Rites were successful and the village is fine,” Chief Fu answered with a single nod. “However, both of you… encountered something out there. I sensed an ill-omen upon the wind so I called upon Wayzz to bring us down from the caverns.”

 

As usual, the elder knew before anything could be said.

 

He must have called the village to gather and hear what they had to say. In fact, he said nothing and seemed to be waiting like the other villagers for one of them to speak. Marinette looked over at Alya and managed to catch her eye, the same question on both their minds: Which one of them wanted to explain? They’d have to tell them everything eventually, right?

 

Biting her bottom lip, Marinette nodded.

 

“I… don’t know what it was, Chief Fu,” she began, her head bowed and brows knitted. “We had a small confrontation with some hunters in town, and when we left, that’s when we encountered it. A Malfestio was attacking Nooroo, but the colors were wrong, and not in the manner of its deviant relation.”

 

“We couldn’t pierce its scales and everything it did was tainted by this weird purple mist,” Alya picked up. “It cut my arm at some point with its talon and my kinship stone stopped working. Not only that, but I started feeling weak and my skin turned purple, too.”

 

Chief Fu scowled, eyes closing as he hummed. His fingers resumed stroking his beard, but they stopped in a minute.

 

“… Did you learn this ailment’s name?” he asked calmly, eyes opening slowly. Both of them hesitated to speak. The confrontation with the hunters was bad enough, but if they told the Chief one had aided them? Had seen Nooroo use dragon breath? But Marinette felt a nudge against her ribs and her eyes shot the Pink Rathian. The wyvern grumbled, nudging her again, and hissed. Marinette couldn’t understand what exactly she was trying to her, but there was a guess with the pushes forward.

 

She swallowed.

 

“A… a Hunter may have aided us in driving off the Malfestio,” she admitted with some trepidation. “We didn’t want him involved, but when Alya’s stone stopped working, Nooroo became enraged. He told us that the Malfestio was infected by the ‘Frenzy Virus’.”

 

While younger Riders had begun to whisper among themselves at Marinette’s confession to a Hunter’s assistance, plenty of the adults around them were deathly silent. The thin tension that had been present in the air thickened, quieting the crowd shortly. Marinette’s eyes drifted over to her parents, both of them standing more rigidly than she’d ever seen them. Again, this seemed familiar, but nothing came leaping to the forefront of her mind. In a blink, she was gazing back upon their Chief whose expression had become stern.

 

“It still remains… or has the one returned?” He spoke with no intent for answer, and then sighed. “This is a dire situation. The Frenzy Virus should have naturally been expelled from the environment years ago.”

 

“That’s what the Hunter said,” Alya spoke up. “And it sounds familiar, but I don’t remember why.”

 

“Me neither,” Marinette said and bit the inside of her lip. In her case, she could just forget things. Alya, however, typically had the mind of a pitfall trap; once she knew something, it didn’t often escape.

 

“It sounds familiar because you’ve heard the tale. However, the story as we’ve taught you children, we do not mention the Frenzy Virus because we didn’t expect it to still linger… but here we are.” Chief Fu shook his head. “What we’ve taught you as ‘The Great Migration’ ten years ago, your parents know it as ‘The Unknown Aggressor’. A monster tainted by the virus invaded the environment and withstood many attacks from both Hunters and Riders. In its sporadic travels, it chased numerous monsters from their native homes to this land and poisoned others trying to escape. Just as the monsters fell to it, so did many of our own, and similarly among the hunters. You were only toddlers at this time so your ability to retain what happen is not what it is today. We were fortunate; the monster never made it beyond the Pass due to an Elder Dragon present at the time, but if it has returned, we are all in danger.”

 

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. She recalled being told about the migration of course. Many monsters that filled the Highlands and Pass had not been naturally found over ten years ago. The story as it had been told to them suggested an environmental disaster had forced much of the ecology to migrate to their land now and the new arrivals clashed with the native monsters. While hunters did their thing to stabilize the land around their towns, Riders worked to end feuds and encourage monsters to relocate to areas they would better adapt to. It was tireless and dangerous work, and many conflicts resulted in Riders, Monsties, or both dying, and her Nonno had been one of them, both himself and his Monstie sacrificing themselves to save her Papa and his Tigrex.

 

“… Then, Nonno died…?” Marinette voice trailed as she considered. The story was not that far from the truth; the Frenzy Virus was a horrible environmental danger, but if her grandfather had died in a monster conflict, she wondered if it had been a…

 

“Because of a Frenzied monster.” She turned her head to her Papa and stared at his bowed his head. “It had been in the late stages of its infection and became unpredictable. It fled before it was overwhelmed and disappeared beyond the hunter borders…”

 

It would be a lie to say she wasn’t a little upset.

 

All this time, though she knew a monster had killed Nonno, but it had been so peculiar. It was always wise to be cautious with monsters in general, but with kinship stones, most didn’t attack Riders save for hungry bird wyverns packs or highly territorial species… or if they were a Deviljho. He had been a great Rider alongside her Nonna; and their Rathian and Rathalos, mates for life much like the Riders that raised them. They helped her parents when they began to go on the field after Marinette’s birth, teaching her to fly early, and showing her how to approach and observe monsters without disturbing them, just like-

 

“… Wait.”

 

Turning her head, she stared at the Pink Rathian; stared at her and remembered watching an egg hatching among a clutch high upon the Paradis Steppes. Nonno had been in awe at bright blossom pink scales and large summer blue eyes of a newborn Rathian wobbling about; meanwhile, Marinette had just found the small wyvern pretty because pink just happened to be her favorite color, not understanding how uncommon seeing the subspecies hatching was. Gazing into the Pink Rathian’s eyes, she thought it had been familiar.

 

“… You were that hatchling,” Marinette murmured, running her hand over Pink Rathian’s head. “You remembered me? After all those years?”

 

Had it remembered her Nonno too somehow? Recalled they were Riders?

 

“Everyone, we must begin to prepare ourselves in the event we must deal with this virus again,” Chief Fu spoke up behind her, staff resuming its ringing as he stepped forward. “This will require regular correspondence with the Guild. We’ll need volunteers willing to make that journey. Everyone else, we’ll have to monitor the monsters and keep an eye out for any infections or abnormal migratory patterns. Alya, do you mind?”

 

“Trixx and I are always ready, Chief,” Alya answered, not even needing to hear the rest. “Hey, Alix, what do you think?”

 

“Breaker and I got the Forest!” was the reply without a second thought from the crowd.

 

“Juleka and I will help!” Rose exclaimed, one of her hands up with the other wrapped around Juleka’s arm.

 

“I’ll take Pào fú to the Hunter’s Guild.”

 

Head’s turned to Sabine with her own hand raised. “Since we helped fend off the Virus originally, a familiar messenger will support the urgency. We don’t know if they’ll just take the words of a young Hunter or accept that Riders helped fend off the recent Frenzied Malfestio.”

 

Chief Fu nodded, but his head turned when another hand rose. An older, plump man with a full beard and sideburns lowered his hand when gazed upon, his glasses resting on the top of his head and light hazel eyes firm. It was  Otis Césaire, the head of the stables. He didn’t often ride himself anymore, devoting himself to the general care and research of monsters, and treating them when they were ill or injured. However, in the times he did find a reason to ride, he had his Qurupeco at the ready, shadowing him and ready at a moment’s notice.

 

“I’ll go with Sabine,” he said, stepping forward. “Until this has passed, we should avoid heading out alone.”

 

“Indeed…” Chief Fu answered. “Everyone, be prepared to leave tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yes, Chief…” was the unified reply.

 

The villagers proceeded to dispersing, leaving Marinette to approach her Maman already speaking quietly to her Papa. Without even hearing their conversation, she could see how her Papa fretted while her Maman smiled and pat his arm in reassurance before being swept into a hug. Marinette wouldn’t be surprised if he was worried about losing Maman; she was too. She only made it about five steps when she heard the Chief clear his throat behind her.

 

“Marinette, I would like to speak with you.”

 

She turned to face Chief Fu but found he had approached the Pink Rathian. There was the faintest growl from her just for a moment as she gazed upon the Chief, but only for a moment. His clawed hand rose and came to press against the monster’s cheek, right beneath her pointed ear and giving her a few scratches. The growling proceeded to fade and the Pink Rathian’s eyelids gradually closed. She’d probably stay that way, leaning into the Chief’s scratches, were it not for Wayzz butting his own chin in, huffing his discontent. Pink Rathian opened her jaw and hissed, but Fu shook his head, “Now, now, you two. You’ll both receive adequate attention later. Marinette…”

 

“After you, Chief Fu,” she said, still wondering what he could want.

 

Around them, the village already bustled with evening preparations for sunrise, the canteen at a low flame to feed people through the night. The fire had been previously out at the smithy, but there as well, she could see the smoke resume its billowing from the stacks above as it blazed back to life. As they passed it, she could see her mentor with her short purple-dyed hair stifling a yawn and shaking her head to wake up. Plenty of weapons were coming in for quick repairs and sharpening; Marinette would make sure to go by after speaking to Chief Fu and assist.

 

Crossing a bridge, they climbed higher into the mountain crags until they finally reached it. The Chief’s home was more a natural formation than something crafted by hand. The wooden door covered what once had been a cave entrance and framing it, carved into the very mountain itself, were images depicting “The Tale of the Five”, the Sapphire Star standing at the top of the archway. Chief Fu opened the door and ushered Marinette inside, but left the door open so the monsters weren’t left out. The interior was homely with a few intricately stitched rugs and cushions sitting around a firepit. Another chamber attached to this central room had been carved out and contained a single bed roll and another door presently closed. Were it opened, Wayzz would be able to wriggle inside and out of any elements.

 

Chief Fu hummed and walked over to the fire pit, taking a seat upon one of the many red cushions. As she stood there, his hands worked to bring the fire pit to light with several strikes from a flintstone. It caught and crackled, soon brightening the room. Nodding, he sat back and patted the seat beside him. Still quiet, Marinette walked over and sat down. For several seconds, they sat there, the Chief adding some tinder to the pit and she shifted in her seat, dropping her eyes to her lap.

 

“… Marinette.”

 

Blinking, she raised her head and turned to give her Chief her full attention. His hands were crossed and his eyes were closed, but they opened again in a moment. He gazed at her, observing her, and almost seemed like he was looking for something specific before he nodded again.

 

“In this village, I do not maintain the same rules that might be in many other Rider villages. There are some secrets to keep of course, but if we are to maintain harmony between man and monster, the practice of isolating ourselves never sat well with me. As well, I never put the expectation on any generations to take up the mantle of Rider. The heart of a Rider beats within all who decide to ride with monsters,” he said, a smile creasing his aging face. “It is further through kinship stones that these individuals can reach out and form meaningful bonds… however, there aren’t many who can do this without one…”

 

The fire before them popped and briefly rose higher.

 

“During my life, I’ve bore witness to several Riders in the past who needed no aid of a kinship stone, but when they did receive one, even the mightiest of Elder Dragons heard their hearts and came to their side. Partnered with those who many view as natural calamities, these Riders have managed to divert terrible disasters in their times…”

 

Marinette nodded, feeling her pulse race though. The reason that Chief Fu was telling her this…?

 

“Today, a Pink Rathian from your past came to your aid against a dangerous monster even though you don’t have a kinship stone. And though that action in itself was impressive, how you’ve grown is equally so. I know you tried to withdraw yourself after what happened in the past; close your heart from making these bonds, but the monsters here still respond to you in ways that they only would to their Riders. It’s unlike me to say this, but Marinette… I would like you to undergo the Rite of Kinship.”

 

That’s what she thought might be coming, but her? Sure, she got along with monsters in the village, but that was asking a lot of her and then expecting more. And just over the Frenzy Virus re-emerging? Her eyelids fell halfway and her head bowed, the firelight burning into her eyes though her gaze was distant.

 

“… I don’t know, Chief Fu. I… those Riders before, I’m sure they were ready to fight and go off into the world to right every wrong. What makes you think I might be able to do the same as them?” She wrung her hands together in her lap. “Nonno and Nonna, Papa and Maman, they’re different from me… ready to Ride while I’d rather support them working with Penny.”

 

From the corner of her eye, she could see his smile didn’t waver.

 

“Marinette, none of the Riders I tell you of took the mantle once they came of age.”

 

Her eyes widened and her head snapped to him.

 

“Farmers, stable hands, researchers… hunters…” If he heard her gasp, he didn’t react. “They came from all walks of life. One or two I may have helped, but most realized on their own. And I would have preferred that method for you…”

 

His eyes rising to the smoke billowing through the hole carved above, Marinette followed his gaze. There was nothing to see, but the gray clouds, and the scent of burnt timber was not lost.

 

“… Tomorrow morning, I would like you to go with Captain Stone up to the caverns. I’m not asking you to complete the Rite if you’re still uncertain, but I would like you to go with your new friend.” Shifting in his seat, he reached into the pile of cushions he had beside him and drew out a bracelet, and inlaid into the band, surrounded too by engravings, was a dull blue stone, their village crest dim in the center. He shifted back her way, presenting it to her. “Go there, and once you reach the waterfalls, take a moment to yourself. If you’re not ready, return without purifying the stone in the waters; otherwise, wash the stone and declare your bond with your monster.”

 

Though uncertain about the task given to her, Marinette raised her hand and accepted the bracelet, letting her fingers trace around the band and its engravings. As she turned it over, the stone reflected the occasional dancing spark from the fire and managed to make the faded stone and embedded crest glow. The symbol of their village; the emblem of their Riders. To bear this stone might as well be holding the very heart of the world and every creature’s beating within. Already something seemed arrhythmic and she wondered if she was imagining it or if it was something else.

 

Ocean eyes rising, Marinette inhaled and exhaled, deep and steady.

 

“… I’ll go to the caverns.”

 

She raised her head higher.

 

“We’ll travel to the waterfall, and I’ll make my decision. For you, Chief Fu.”

 

She slipped the bracelet onto her right wrist and took care to tighten the clasps with the stone facing up. It probably was a trick of the light, but she could’ve sworn the stone glimmered. She blinked, but it did nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh my god, these chapters are like steadily getting longer and pushing around my release dates. Still, more small introductions like for Otis and Chief Fu, hints at Penny Rolling, and Captaaaain Stone. But Fang was already mentioned earlier so figures he's going to be around.
> 
> Speaking of Fang, I never posted a picture since mentioning him in the first chapter; and heck, his monster type was there too. So, have [Fang the Lagiacrus](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/e/ef/3rdGen-Lagiacrus_Render_001.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/638?cb=20150304054653). And our second monster of this chapter will be [Otis's Qurupeco](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/2/2c/3rdGen-Qurupeco_Render_001.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20150304012241). Don't worry, you'll see Sabine's monster (who she totally named "Cream puff") in time along with everyone else's... probably just wondering what Trixx is I'm sure. And yes, Master Fu is basically a dragon person in this story, but just in appearance, not so much going to breathe fire himself.
> 
> Anyway, we're getting the ball rolling. Next chapter, we'll be back to Adrien to see what he's up to after the commotion. Until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Malin Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As ordered by his father, Adrien goes to slay a Royal Ludroth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

Beyond the walls of La Ville Lumière and across the Luisant Fields, Malin Forest vastly covered a majority of the land. It bordered on the north and circled around, obscuring the east and, were it not for the Paradis Steppes in the south and the sea to the west, the wicked woods would’ve made the trade town much different from the place it was. For one, numerous monsters roamed the thick brambles and canopy, ready to attack any travelers that may attempt to venture through without preparation. As for the other reason, the forest itself just proved difficult to navigate. No matter how often a person might go in, there was no guarantee they would come back out even with the aid of a map. Palicos were encouraged to be taken as the felynes were better, but only if they had the experience as a thick mist that overtook the woods in the evening left them too to wander in confusion.

 

The source of the mist was unknown, but rumors said an Elder Dragon was behind it, and when it slept in the day, the thickest mist would disappear to then reappear again at night. However, with no evidence to prove or disprove the theory, the Guild just reminded all persons to be wary of what they could possibly encounter.

 

Adrien didn’t need the warning.

 

As an Agreste, the Guild naturally assumed he didn’t require it.

 

It’d be nice to feel like the other hunters though.

 

Adjusting the Long Sword his father permitted him to use for the hunt this morning, Adrien absentmindedly followed Rajang leading the way through the forest. He trusted the palico to alert him to any dangers that might be near so he could freely allow his mind to wander; not that far, it was only replaying the events of the previous day.

 

He hadn’t been dreaming watching those two girls take off on the backs of monsters. Nor had he been dreaming facing the Frenzied Malfestio which shouldn’t be possible. The typical strength of the average Malfestio  _ shouldn’t _ be capable of overcoming the virus, but this one had. And from every angle of the fight, there had been no indication of it being particularly unique of its kind. Of course he had reported the oddity to the hunters that had come out of the gates to collect him and also the Guild, but their voices had been skeptical despite his name. Then again, the virus was something they all wanted to forget.

 

Danger aside, the encounter had been one of the most wondrous things for Adrien in so long even if he had been initially had a sword’s blade held at his throat. Given, it wasn’t his first time seeing masked strangers, but it had been the first time seeing them fight and they had been fighting alongside a Legiana capable of using dragon breath. And when that Pink Rathian arrived, somehow her fire had deterred the Malfestio when its natural weakness shouldn’t have done anything.  _ And then _ , that girl wearing the Pink Rathian mask just… he doesn’t know, what had she done? It seemed like she hadn’t known the monster, and yet it had licked her face before carrying her off. Just who were those two and how were they able to command the aid of monsters without fear? And riding them, he doesn’t think he would believe it unless he’d seen it…

 

… Though, deep down, something about their actions did resonate.

 

Shaking his head, Adrien raised his eyes from the ground and noticed that Rajang had paused. They had come to a division in their route and the palico was sniffing, trying to determine which way their bounty lay. He already turned more heavily towards the leftmost path, but Adrien stared down another to the right, gazing into the thickening foliage as though that were the proper way to go. A grizzled paw gripped his hand though – his feet had unconsciously began to head said direction before Rajang dragged him down the path he had been considering before.

 

If his father knew the palico had to drag him through the forest, no doubt he’d receive  _ another _ lecture for wasting time, but was he?

 

Hunting – no, slaying a Royal Ludroth that wasn’t doing anything (at least, anything that would’ve earn the Guild’s notoriety too) seemed like a waste of time to him. They should be tracking down the Malfestio and capturing it, or surveying the forest to see if the virus had begun to spread again. They should contact other hunters, the Research Commission, anything to prevent another incident like ten years ago, but no, he was in the middle of Malin Forest looking for a  _ Royal Ludroth _ .

 

“… Rajang, we’re going to look for evidence of the Malfestio instead!” he barked so suddenly that he made the felyne jump. Releasing Adrien’s hands, Rajang crossed his arms across his broad-furred chest without a word, choosing to stare sternly at the young hunter as usual. Similarly, Adrien crossed his own arms, mentally preparing himself and prepared for whatever Rajang would convey without words.

 

“I know everyone wants to forget about the virus, but if we don’t do something, than more monsters are going to be infected.”

 

Nothing, but that continued hard glare.

 

“We’re just finding some evidence for the Guild. We’re not going to fight it.”

 

A steady blink and one pawed finger tapped a burly arm, waiting for Adrien to say more.

 

“Look, I don’t even know why we’re slaying a Royal Ludroth that hasn’t been documented by the Guild. Do you?”

 

Adrien was at least hoping that might get something out of Rajang, but his curled lip just slightly rose before dropping. Okay, for that one, he didn’t know if that was a yes or no.

 

“I’m sure if we go back to that path and--”

 

But Rajang was done humoring Adrien as he grabbed his hand again to pull him forward and the young hunter sighed. Honestly, he should’ve known better than to try debating – Rajang was his father’s palico in the end so whatever  _ he _ ordered was basically law. Still, would it be so bad if after slaying their target they attempted to find evidence? Even if it wasn’t proof of the Malfestio, just a trace of anything to show the Guild that Adrien and the masked girls had faced the Frenzy Virus. He wanted to do something; he  _ had _ to be able to protect people by doing this. So, quietly, he pulled his hand away from Rajang, but continued to follow. Be obedient for now and take on this expedition whether or not Rajang tried to take him back; he’d take the risk of getting lost if it meant doing the right thing.

 

After minutes of continuous walking, the trees began to open and light spilled onto the path which started to hike upwards, the faintest sound of trickling water growing steadily louder. There were several lakes within the woods, most of them sourced by rivers that ran from Mt. Brune. The one they had been trekking to in particular had an underwater route that connected it to the sea, a fact evidenced both by the wide variety of leviathans that had appeared around it over time as well as the gutsy hunter Kim deciding to prove it to the Guild, but more, to another researcher named Max apparently. He had also been carted back to town by felynes after the reckless excursion, but he had been quoted saying: “Worth it.”

 

Adrien prepared himself to draw his blade and get it over with, but Rajang’s paw pressed against his stomach. The meowscular palico’s eyes had thinned further and his ears were turning this way and that. It took another second for Adrien to notice it himself and his own eyes narrowed.

 

Together, they crouched down and proceeded forward.

 

Quickly, quietly, so carefully that even Adrien’s plated armor did not to make a sound; nor did the Long Sword’s sheath shifting on his back. He took position first, ducking behind a wide trunk bordering nearest the lake’s shore. Giving himself a second to breathe, he held it and listened. He picked up on the wind stirring the leaves and waking the lake, but that was the problem. No claws, no splashes, no indicative signs of monsters around… and that was peculiar. No leviathans present should invite herbivores to the shore and they, in turn, would attract some other wyverns to be nearby.

 

And now that he thought back to it, he had a fair amount of time during their trek to think without interruption.

 

Where were the Jaggis?

 

Where were the Jagrases?

 

Vespoids? Bnahabras? Mernos?

 

The Royal Ludroth he was supposed to hunt?

 

Forehead creasing inward, Adrien shot a look to Rajang before deciding to step out. He felt himself almost stumble.

 

“What the heck…?”

 

The lake, the grass, even the rocks were discolored, enveloped by a putrid violet-blue hue and exuding a mist unlike the one that clouded the forest’s path. It was deep, heavy, and dense, like that of a Poison Smoke Bomb, but it didn’t stricken him ill instantly by standing there. From all he had been considering before though, he swiftly raised the collar of his under armor to avoid inhaling anymore, not sure that it would be enough to avoid a total infection if it was what he thought.

 

This was what he wanted to find, wasn’t it?

 

Still, something seemed off about it.

 

Dropping to the ground again, his fingers combed through the sickly and wilting flora and ominously darkened earth, searching for any signs of tracks or scales – anything that would lead them to the monster or monsters that had been here and could’ve infected the lake. For some he crept around the shore, but there wasn’t a single print nor fleck or feather for him to beholden; and wracking his brain for answers, things weren’t adding up.

 

He didn’t notice immediately, but Rajang bounded back over with something clutched tightly in his paw. When he turned, it was thrust into his own hand, and he was startled to see that the felyne had retrieved a perfectly ordinary green leaf. Silent paw gestures lead his eyes to the far bank.

 

“… It’s only the area directly around the lake like this?” Adrien inquired after a moment processing and Rajang nodded. Both of them observed the leaf and shockingly watched it wither like everything else surrounding them. That happened just by being in the area, but it shouldn’t have. The virus might cause minor discoloration as it took in the infection, but it didn’t make plants die. And yet, the leaf curled and crumbled in Adrien’s palm, and a light gust blew the shattered remains away. His fingers curled and he gazed back to Rajang.

 

“This… isn’t the Frenzy Virus…”

 

Though he was making a statement, the palico nodded in somber agreement, his ears drawn back flat against his head. Adrien’s brows furrowed again, but nothing came to mind what this phenomenon could be – if it had been caused by a monster, or was evoked by another force entirely. And if it was the latter, what could had done this? Was it human-caused or natural? There were plenty of questions without answers, and as he began to collect several samples to take back to the Guild, he scowled.

 

Besides the unexplained ruination of the lake, there was another issue that returned: his target was not present. He was expected to return with the slain monster for his father, but it was possible it had likely long since fled. Whether to another lake or, worst case, the sea, he was under obligation to return to the town and inform them of the situation. With a final sample of the lake water, he slipped it into the pouch resting on his waist and stood.

 

“Let’s get back to the Guild,” he said to Rajang. “We have to report and try figuring out where the monsters went.”

 

It wasn’t just  _ a _ monster, but an entire section of Malin Forest missing and whatever this poison was might spread. Actually, making their way from the lake, he chanced a glance at the ground and noted that it steadily was, but only by the scantest millimeters. It was plenty alarming to make him nearly rush into the woods, the next sharp and striking blast of wind knocking him forward to the ground. Spluttering upon a mouthful of grass blades, Adrien shook his head and propped himself onto his elbows, pounding pawsteps to his left alerting him to Rajang and the palico’s drawn weapon.

 

Something was here? Something bothered to attack him?

 

Peering into the woods ahead, he did notice slight movement, but it might’ve been a trick of the light. Blinking again, he leaned forward to try focusing because he thought he saw his Long Sword in the woods.

 

Why it would be in the woods when it was strapped to his back--

 

“Huh?”

 

The straps that had held his weapon to his back were on the ground, both belts snapped roughly not cut. A hand rising, he grabbed at the air above his shoulder in disbelief, confirming that the sword was truly there hovering in the woods. He should be concern; he  _ should _ be more wary, but he scrambled to his feet and broke into a sprint towards his only means of defending himself, somehow managing not to yell. The way it pulled back and darted obviously meant something that couldn’t be seen had it as it flitted around a tree and further into the forest, but Adrien did what he could to keep up, ignoring the fact he might be foolishly leaving Rajang behind.

 

He couldn’t lose that sword, not when it had been one of his mother’s favorites.

 

He wouldn’t stop running, determined to keep up with the sword still speeding away – or not. It was growing closer and though his lungs burned, he could only focus on reaching out for it. Ten more steps then five and finally one before he almost leap, but he reeled, unable to halt in time when it lurched aside and the strangest blend of goldenrod, black, and scarlet filled his eyes. He slammed into the cold mound with a groan and fell backwards.

 

Taking a moment to gather his wits, he noticed a sticky fluid now covered the front of his armor and he grimaced, swiping the worst of it off with a hand. However, after flinging most of it off, he examined his hand and noticed that the vicious material – though stinking of iron pieces – was a mingled tinge of red and dusky yellow. Rubbing his index finger and thumb together, it released a salty-sweet stench of the tell tale extract from a Royal Ludroth’s mane. Green eyes watched the sticky fibers stretch as his fingers parted, and then his eyes slid over to the unmoving mass he had collided with moments ago.

 

Sure enough, it was a hulking mass of the spongy water beast, but something had evidently slain it already. Its mane was thoroughly torn apart, but it was recent, still oozing from ruined head and body, the five crests on its head broken. Moving close, he examined the wounds and traced the three parallel lines – a continuous clawing pattern that marred a majority of the remains. Creeping around, it wasn’t only claw marks, but longer cuts that had easily torn along the spine and likely severed the tail. These were not the work of another hunter; oh no, because the azure spikes he found protruding on the other side and even piercing along the throat and cheek spoke loud enough. Though their toxins were likely spent, gloved fingers wrapped around one carefully and gave a firm tug to remove it. The spike glittered like metal in the sun.

 

His head shot up in a snap.

 

Green met acid wreathed by red scales and slick iridescent furred body poised upon the Royal Ludroth’s corpse, one three-clawed paw and attached bladed wing resting possessively on the bloodied head. A long, whip-like tail flicked back and forth tauntingly, spikes fanning and falling as their eyes remained locked. Its pointed ears drawn back, its firm armored muzzle clicked as its jostled the Long Sword trapped firmly in its jaws.

 

Lucent Nargacuga…

 

Every hunter instinct in his body screamed for him to get up and either try snatching the blade or run away, but Adrien did neither. Instead, he kept his eyes trained on the wyvern before him, each clatter and click of its fangs against the sheath of his weapon practically knocking against his head.

 

They were just watching, waiting, wondering who would go first, and the silence of the trickster woods around was only disrupted by Rajang finally reaching them. His weapon was drawn, but he didn’t move.

 

Nargacuga didn’t move.

 

And Adrien felt himself speak.

 

“… Plagg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for the new chapter!
> 
> I'm participating in drawing for Mermay so y'know, lots of mermaids and merlads and merfolk in general to draw up between writing and doing other things. But ta-da! Adrien and... well, what's this? He knows this monster, but hoooow? Well, only I know and you'll find out later because we'll be back with Marinette on her morning venture into the Mt. Brune Caverns.
> 
> Now, something that needs to be known in regards to this chapter. In Monster Hunter Stories, all Nargacugas are capable of going invisible. HOWEVER, in Monster Hunter mainline, only the [Lucent Nargacuga](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/0/0b/MH3U-Lucent_Nargacuga_Render_001.png/revision/latest?cb=20130129034458) is able to completely make itself disappear. It also likes to be in foggy locations so teehee. And now besides him... hmm, which Monster to post for today? I guess today you get to see the [Meowscular Chef](https://i.redditmedia.com/0vgdhEiNVrx6945ApnydhPPqUm-bdwrlTuypAVdO-PM.png?w=1024&s=63d183a79159b9aec0e70d362e964ca4) since his build is basically what Rajang/the Gorilla is based on in this AU.
> 
> Anyway, until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. The Path to Kinship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To become a Rider or to stay her course? Marinette needs to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

There was cold, there was freezing, and then, there was the inside of the Mt. Brune Caverns. Climbing the winding trail up Mt. Brune had been so exhausting that entering the Caverns at first had been welcomed upon warmed skin and worked muscles. However, since they had arrived and entered, Marinette was grateful for hot mist warming every inch of her body. She wouldn’t have been able to fight any of the monsters creeping around and trying to bar her and Pink Rathian’s way deeper into the tunnels. She probably wouldn’t be able to even lift her sword or shield, and right now, that wouldn’t do.

 

Pausing for a moment, she looked back and watched the elongated body smoothly slither along the path behind them. The long-rounded muzzle, head, and pronged horns drew back on longer neck to a chest scarred from many years of conflict as the Monstie halted behind Marinette, its webbed claws turned outward. Behind its back, the Leviathan’s flat tail continued its ribbon-like wave which seemed more akin to a wag. It was very ‘Fang’ as the battled-hardened monster was honestly no bigger threat than a well-loved poogie when he perceived no danger. And for him and his Rider, there weren’t many things that posed true ‘dangers’ between them.

 

Speaking of the Rider, Marinette tilted her head at another strum to stare at one of Mt. Brune’s top captains just laying back on Fang’s saddle while running his fingers over several strings of his Hunting Horn. Captain Jagged Stone was often like this, plucking nonsensically at his horn in an attempt to discover any new notes and doing things to his own beat. Not that anything new would aid in battle, but he did play music for the village during downtimes. His kinship stone – latched upon his hand by a very claw apparatus that rested on the back of his palm and stretched over his fingers – occasionally glinted and gleamed, the deep purple a sign of his significantly powerful ability to bond with monsters.

 

Of all their captains, she wondered why Chief Fu had to send her with him in particular.

 

She didn’t have anything against Captain Stone of course, but for how long she worked as Penny’s apprentice and then assistant, he had been insistent upon her being a great Rider. Every time he came by to get his weapon or armor repaired, have something new forged, or just to talk to Penny, he always made one or two attempts to persuade her into Riding. He hadn’t tried so much with Alya, but then again, Marinette’s friend had been leaping at the chance shortly after coming of age. The only reason she’d been a ‘late’ bloomer among Riders was due to her father delaying her ceremony in order to teach her more about monster ecology himself. In fact, leaving alone Alix, Juleka, Nino, Rose…

 

Maybe he’d already known?

 

“You know, I never thought we’d actually get to this point.”

 

Marinette looked back again when the Captain spoke, but she didn’t halt her step this time.

 

“I must’ve tried over a hundred times to convince you, but I guess that’s the Felvine that broke the Apceros’s shell. Gotta say though, the Frenzy Virus is cheatin’ me outta a challenge.”

 

She watched his legs swing and soon, he was sitting up, guitar still in his grip.

 

“Now I ain’t gonna beat around the bush. Chief Fu told me years back about your potential. However, being a Rider’s always gotta be the decision come to by each person.”

 

“Yeah, I understand that, but why?” she asked. A few vibrating strings answered her first as Captain Stone strummed his guitar again.

 

“The will of the Rider gives strength to the bond.” There was another echoing chord. “A weak or hesitant will can misalign the heart of a Rider and their monster. Other things can cause that, but those are the main two for most.”

 

“And you thought I had the will all this time?”

 

“Not all at.”

 

She nearly tripped on the path, but Pink Rathian caught her by her hood, balancing her back on her feet. Wide eyes shot back to the Captain who hadn’t stopped testing chords and she stepped aside as Fang sidled up beside her. Tossing his head to flick aside some of his dark, purple-tipped hair, Captain Stone kept his pale green eyes focused on his Hunting Horn, muttering under his breath as he struck a sour note. His fingers stopped and his chin rose, a hand soon rising to scratch his short facial hair lining his jaw.

 

“But aren’t you here to convince me to complete the Rite?” Marinette gaped.

 

“What gave you that sort of idea?” He set aside his weapon in the holder strapped alongside his saddle, shaking his head. “I might want you to be a Rider, but that still ain’t the decision you’ve made yourself.”

 

Her lips parted, anything she had to say in answer died before it could come out and she closed her mouth. It wasn’t like he was wrong. The only reason she’d come here was at the behest of the Chief, and the only reason she truly considered completing the Rite was to help the village. She just wasn’t sure about monsters; she wasn’t sure she had what it took to stand alongside something so naturally capable to protect others – no, not just others, but the world and being a symbol of balance.

 

She couldn’t be that.

 

“… If you don’t think I have the will, why did you keep trying to recruit me?”

 

A hand on the Pink Rathian’s nose, Marinette continued the walk forward, the reverberating sound of claws clicking against the ice-cold path shortly following behind. It had been a while since they’d encounter a Baggi or Khezu; she wouldn’t mind the distraction. “What made you think I could develop the will to Ride, Captain?”

 

“Oi, just Jagged, alright?” Hearing two feet hit the ground, she turned back. His black armor and its golden-dyed trim glimmered in the light of their Thunderbug lanterns, and she looked up at him as he strolled over. “Feel like I’ve told you that each time I’ve asked you about Riding.”

 

“Right, you have… It just seems weird still.”

 

“And Captain’s too stuffy for me,” Jagged answered, shrugging. “Anyway, let’s not get side-tracked. You wanna know why I kept trying to get you all during my visits?”

 

She hesitated.

 

Did she want to know the answer to the mystery that had been going on for years now? She definitely did want to know why Captain Stone kept trying to see if she changed her mind, but what would the truth do? And now that she was considering it, why was she so afraid of knowing? Until this point, she had still been left with the option; and even if the Chief had asked her, she didn’t  _ have _ to be here. He didn’t say she had to come to the caverns, but he requested her, let her decide. She felt pressured, but there had been none. Just like now, whatever the Captain told her, only she could decide what to do with the information.

 

“… Yeah, why did you keep asking me? Why a Rider when I could’ve been a stable hand or just helped Chief Fu with the Rite of Kinship like Nino?”

 

During the time she’d been thinking, Jagged had resumed stringing several chords, Fang wagging his tail all the while, but Pink Rathian seemed to draw back. Did she not like the music? Or maybe she was keener on hearing the answer. Her blue eyes did seem to be staring rather hard at the black and red Drakesong guitar. A few more seconds, and his fingers stopped.

 

“Besides seeing if you changed your mind, I wanted to see if you stuck to your guns.”

 

She tilted her head but said nothing to interrupt. Meanwhile, he plucked several strings before speaking on.

 

“Along with the will, a Rider’s gotta be resolute and stick to their convictions. I ain’t gotta tell you that a Rider needs to be confident in their decisions since you already seen how your folks do it. What actions you take upon becoming a Rider could have lasting effects.” He nodded and looked up at the cavern’s ceiling covered in ice-coated stalactites. “If you were convicted to being a Rider like you were workin’ in the smithy, I definitely see you rising to the ranks of many great Riders in the past. But that’s still something you have to decide. I know you know it ain’t easy being a Rider, and sometimes, it might cost you limb or life…”

 

Exhaling, he closed his eyes and brought his chin down. Head turning enough to gaze in her direction, she doesn’t recall ever seeing him so stern before.

 

“I’m actually glad you are thinking about this. Most become Riders much too soon before thinking ‘bout it like you have.” And then, his lip quirked. “Yeah, a mind like yours be great. Just have to think faster and not sink into any trappings… Anyway, nearly at the Falls. Let’s keep going.”

 

Marinette held back while Jagged strolled on ahead, again occupying himself with notes while Fang slid alongside him as her mind went over everything he told her. She’d thought it plenty times before, and she’d probably never stop thinking it, but the Captain was a strange man. What kind of logic was it that her saying she’d rather continue working in the smithy meant she’d make a great Rider? She said it because she meant it. It was something she was certain she knew what to do without question and everyone else would be fine with her standing back as usual.

 

Eyes narrowed and wandering around, she took in her reflection as she took the next corner, not realizing how she halted upon seeing Pink Rathian beside her. For a second, the lighting in the cavern bouncing off the ice turned the pink scales muted and muddy; almost even green, like Eikko was standing beside her instead.

 

_ “Haha, would you look at that. Mia piccola Marinetta, ready to fly away on Eikko already…?” _

 

_ She raised her head to stare at her Nonno and Nonna, her mother and father, and their Monsties as they watched and waited for her next move, her small hands reaching and gripping the Rathian’s snout. She giggled and squealed, letting herself tumble onto the monster’s head to try crawling onto its back only to cease her scrambling when she was picked up around the middle. Turned around, she clapped her hands and grabbed the saddle horns. “Up! Up!” _

 

_ “One day, Marinetta. One day you will fly and Ride on with the rest of us.” _

 

Eikko had been old and wise and patient, growing alongside Nonno and Marinette would’ve happily flown with her if he ever retired – if they had both lived. Nonna taught her to fly; and then, Marinette had watched her leave Mt. Brune, unsure if ever to return.

 

But that was the true life of a Rider.

 

They had to be resolute and have the will to carry on even in a moment of hopelessness that Monstie and Rider would lay everything on the line if it meant changing the tide.

 

So much of that frightened her.

 

And remembering that Riding effectively dissolved much of her family kept her grounded.

 

A rough nudge to her arm and Marinette blinked. Pink Rathian pushed her spiked maw and pointed head beneath the girl’s arm and gave the faintest rumble. Crystal eyes stared, but too drifted to the ice sheet reflecting their images back. Marinette puffed her cheeks, trying to ignore the twist in her heart.

 

“I can’t say I know for sure what’s going on in your head,” she started, letting her hand rest properly on the wyvern’s snout. “But I feel like you’re thinking along the same lines as the Captain. I don’t get how you both can be so confident when failing as a Rider could mean failing everyone.”

 

She should continue at the Smithy, but both heart and mind yearned, no different from many in her village.

 

Barely acknowledging Pink Rathian pulling away, she yelped when she was lifted, flailing and falling shortly onto again bristle fur and pointed back. Groaning, one hand rubbed her back while the other grabbed hold of the same protrusion she had held the day before. It took awhile for the pain to subside, but she managed to leer down at the rosy wyvern.

 

“You really need to work on warning me before you do that…” she scolded, but then sighed, raising her head. There she was again on the monster’s back and there, her reflection met her again with marigold eyes looking up at her instead of the crystal blue; until she blinked. Hands coming together, they gripped the same point as she felt her lips part, her heart rattling her ribcage. Marinette looked at herself, at the Rathian that was pleased beneath her, and then at the Kinship Stone resting upon her wrist lit within the Thunderbugs’ light.

 

But then she didn’t just see herself in the ice.

 

Maman, Papa, Nonna, Nonno…

 

Alix, Alya, Luka, Juleka, Rose…

 

Captain Stone, Chief Fu…

 

There were few names to match with the faces she saw behind her next, but astride their own Monsties, cloaked in armor of ages gone, she could see her mother’s family and other Riders long since passed standing with her family and friends, eyes determined and bearing smiles; and it seemed like they all looked back at her. Did they only do that because she was upon mount now? But shifting to possibly get off, they continued to smile. Nothing changed; they didn’t mind that she might step off her Rathian, but then why did she feel disappointment? Shifting her weight back upon her monster, it ebbed away. Pink Rathian even seemed to raise her head higher.

 

“How can you all… be so confident in me?”

 

Her fingers gripped Pink Rathian’s hide tighter.

 

“… When I can barely be confident in myself?”

 

Sliding off Pink Rathian’s back, the images faded as she turned away. Eyes bore themselves into her, but she did not turn around, ready to reach the Falls and return home.

 

* * *

 

The water cascading deep inside the Mt. Brune Caverns echoed in the hollowed chamber where many Riders had ventured. Long before Marinette and Captain Stone, this place had served those among the first who would continue the tradition of bonding humans and monsters who together would see to maintaining harmony. Standing there, Marinette could imagine those she saw back in the caverns entering this room and blessing their stones. She stood there and stared, hands rung together and contemplative of what she should do with the dull stone she bore.

 

Jagged kindly looked elsewhere standing beside Fang, quelling the Monstie that seemed saddened by Marinette’s strife.

 

It took time and patience, but it was also while Marinette and Pink Rathian stepped forward that Fang looked back towards the chamber’s entrance, posture and demeanor shifting, and the crystals on his back crackling. Ruby eyes burned to light and his head bowed, growls deep in his chest soon rising from his parted jaws.

 

“Wha-? Fang? What’s going on, boy?!”

 

Jagged stared at his Monstie and listened, focusing passed the water’s rushing ring and straining to hear beyond his monster’s anger.

 

And as he concentrated, he heard not a monster or rock splitting, but a bell. Were it not for the mountains to amplify the sound, he might’ve missed it, but hearing it made his eyes grow. His dark brows came together and his eyes fixed into a hard glare. With haste, he strapped his Hunting Horn on his back and leapt onto Fang, fingers seizing saddle horns. “Oui, Marinette! We gotta go! Mt. Brune’s under attack!”

 

“…”

 

“… Marinette! We can come back later! We have to go n--”

 

But when he snapped his head to the falls, both girl and wyvern were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Was having some IRL things come up that involved a lot of animals, vet visits, and driving, but if you wanna know those details, you gotta check this [Mermay post](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/173975153601/mermay-day-fifteen-swamp-though-not-really) on my Tumblr. Might be slightly tl;dr, but yeah. Still doing Mermay, taking more commissions, and trying to write... also, you know, getting ready for a con this weekend.
> 
> Life aside, Marinette in the Caverns with Jagged Stone. I've already posted a picture of Rathian pretty much with Pink Rathian two chapters ago, but now we know the name of Grandpa Dupain's Rathian was Eikko. If you're wondering about Gina Dupain, patience... though, I have mentioned [Rathalos](http://oyster.ignimgs.com/mediawiki/apis.ign.com/monster-hunter-world/5/51/MHW-Rathalos_Render_001_copy.jpg) and not included his picture. There were other monsters mentioned in this chapter too, but let's get the other herbivore, [the Apceros](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/d/d5/MHW-Apceros_Render_001.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/640?cb=20180209034455), out of the way. Also, just one final small note on Felvine - it's something that's basically catnip in this world.
> 
> Now then, what's going on in the Village? What of Marinette and her unnamed Rathian? (Which should get her name soon because typing out Pink Rathian and variations is getting sooo repetitive) Well, just gotta wait for the next chapter. Until then, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. The Creeping Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skies over Mt. Brune Village turn dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

The day had started with goodbyes.

 

Marinette hugged her parents farewell for her venture up to the caverns.

 

Captain Stone kissed Penny’s cheek, assuring her he’d look after the Blacksmith’s assistant.

 

Alya, Alix, Juleka, and Rose waved after a quick meal and mounted their Monsters, Riding out the main gateway.

 

Finally, Sabine and Otis kissed their respective spouses before mounting up and taking off into the sky.

 

With all said and done, the once rambunctious town settled, both remaining Riders and villagers prepared to go about another day. Smoke stacks above both Canteen and Smithy billowed from stoked fires, Aptonoth grazed in the raised fields while crops were tended to nearby, and Monsties were fed as they milled around the stables. Clouds drifted in overhead as the day wore on while wingdrakes and other small wyverns headed out to hunt.

 

It was around midday when the pleasant morning turned.

 

Ivan noticed it first.

 

The hulking boy was outside with Nooroo helping the lofty wyvern groom itself by scrubbing the scales along the back of its neck when the creeping mist wafted around his ankles. The unfamiliar and unsettling itch it caused made him look down. Beside him, Nooroo did similarly when it slithered over his talons; though, the wyvern gave the thickening mist a sniff and cocked his head in confusion. Cleaning forgotten, one hand remained idle resting on Nooroo’s back as Ivan gazed around and upward. The sky was dimming, but it seemed strange to consider it the mist’s doing. The black smog kept close to the ground, climbing over anything that lay in its way so it couldn’t be that, right? Though, it even scaled the side of the mountain, waning only when it reached the natural frosty barricade that stood between the village and mountainous peaks lying further above.

 

Perhaps when it disappeared? But no, that couldn’t be right either.

 

It was troubling not to know why the day began to dim or to not see the source from whence this darkness came.

 

Curious mind had Ivan taking cautious steps towards the cliff side to peer over, dread weighting his gut with each meter closer.

 

Almost a toe by the edge and ready to look, he ended up grunting and falling backwards, his tunic having been seized from behind just in time to avoid a massive scaled blur launching itself high into the gloomy sky. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but a Seregios didn’t even come close. Sharp bladed crest on its nose and rattling bronze scales posed to fire along its curved neck, its shrill screech echoed across the mountains, catching everyone’s attention…

 

… Just in time for them all to see it dive with talons spread, course set at the stables.

 

The roof splintered, concaved, and shattered with a resounding series of snaps to the monster shrouded in shadows, splintered wood and fractured stone launching high in its assault. The wild alarm set off by the unexplained charge happened barely in a blink. Nooroo cried and lifted into the air with a twirl, pulling away from Ivan as the air surrounding him chilled and his scales became coated with violet ice. Unfurled wings folded down in a single stroke to blast the destroy building and the Seregios with a cold gust, hailing down icy shards which coated the ground and made the monster shriek in anguish. It took off, narrowly avoiding Nooroo’s tail lashing down another frigid blow, and he was off in hot pursuit.

 

Riders came storming the bridge, passing many unarmed villagers that hurried to take cover, several screams echoing, but more soon followed.

 

From below, the earth shook and split to massive curled horns bursting forth from the ground, a guttural and very distinct snarl rising as tusks and hard ridged hide followed, the new monster dragging itself out by its flat, almost shovel-like wing claws. Once standing upon its legs, the monster already whipped its sledgehammer tail around, knocking back several villagers before being impeded by two Tigrexes and their Riders, swift to respond to this dangerous bullish monster’s appearance. One snapped their jaws around the tail and pulled against it, leaping back to avoid wide horn swipes as the monster whipped itself around. It left an opening for the second Tigrex which took bites at its legs to stall it, but it was swift to disengage again as the horns swung back, gouging the ground where it had once been.

 

Above, Nooroo’s pursuit of the Seregios wound around the mountain, but didn’t go beyond the frosted mist just like the black smog; instead, both took a dive towards a ridge and turned. The divertive tactic left Nooroo almost completely unaware of the black and green wyvern that circled around to meet them, iridescent cell membranes stretched across this monster’s wings glinting from the peridot electricity racing along its spine. The two met in air talon to talon - a clash of ice, a clash of lightning - and both wyverns disengaged quickly from each other, Nooroo screaming and the Seregios took refuge behind the sparking wyvern.

 

It wasn’t right; the monsters were coordinated.

 

Chief Fu grimaced from where he stood, observing the Riders joining the fray from his lookout before his home and gazing below. His Wyverian blood chilled as the black mist ghosted over his clawed toes, the sight and feeling unpleasantly familiar. Attention raising upward, his old eyes flitted from the three screeching wyverns and narrowed. He could just make it out the form that managed to hide itself amongst the shade and distraction the monsters were providing. He remained silent, but Mt. Brune’s alarm bells echoed around and across the range, their sounds reaching up towards the peaks. They finally set off Wayzz behind him and caused the stone he bore upon his own wrist to gleam. Scowling, Chief Fu made a single bound and landed on Wayzz as the old Monstie began to charge downhill, flecks of saliva flying from angered jaws.

 

Many lesser pack wyverns clamoring to get into the village during the commotion were easily thwarted, but the massive burrowing Diablos was still causing issue with its swinging horns and stampeding charges. The two guard Tigrexes snarled and snapped, but their attacks were only further enraging their target. Prepared to rush once again, a bellowing roar that rattled the core stunned the horned beast and leaving it open for Tom’s charged hammer bash. The blow across the head made it tumble backwards, but it managed to regain its footing to face the bulked cook, his one-armed Brute Tigrex, and Brioche. Expelling steam, it readied a charge again at Tom and his Monstie, but once more, it was sent careening backwards by Anarka Couffaine rushing forward, standing upon one glittering crystal hide of her Jade Barroth.

 

Nearby, a long clicking jaw wreathed in ice drew away, slithering body sliding backwards as the monster attempting to claim the remains of the stable narrowly avoiding one obsidian fist coated in a bubbling acid slime. Marlena Cérasire’s eyes narrowed and she waved a hand, her Brachydios bringing one fist after the other to its pointed mouth to lick and recoat itself with its slime from its spit. Readied up, its took several pounding swings at the retreating slender ice wyvern, catching it on a final pivot and swipe with its pompadour horn, leaving slime residue on the pike wyvern’s face.

 

The ground appeared to be secure, but there was still trouble above.

 

“Nooroo!”

 

No one was certain who screamed, but several eyes were up in time to see Nooroo trying to fend his best alone against Seregios and Astalos. His wings were being torn by hundreds of blade-like bronze scales and retaliation attacks were met with searing lightning strikes from behind at each turn. It only made him spin around to attack again, opening up Nooroo’s back for another assault. Two sets of four wicked talons did not wait to dive in and rip into his back, drawing yet another cry from the lone Monstie. When the Seregios let go, he wobbled midair, his head drifting around to eye the monsters and barely dodged their next attacks.

 

He hissed and then inhaled, making several quick flaps before two full ones, spinning around. The darkness dissipated as the air cooled and the Legiana took off above the natural barricade the two other wyverns refused to breach.

 

Seconds ticked after Nooroo vanished and the fights below grew in their ferocity until Wayzz’s earth-shattering snarl.

 

Tom disengaged with the Diablos, his companions springing aside to let the Deviljho charge in. Chief Fu held to his saddle as massive jaws opened wide and closed around one of Diablos’s horns. Though there was a struggle, it was hoisted from the ground entirely by the brute and almost casually thrown away to slam into the Glacial Agnaktor peppered by the residue left behind by exploded slime. It was not prepared for the collision and was sent over the cliff side, scrambling claws unable to catch leverage, and leaving the Diablos in a writhing heap where it once had been.

 

Several Riders circled lead by Anarka, closing in with nets prepared.

 

Both Seregios and Astalos were poised to soar down, but they paused, stunned by a scream and then, a roar.

 

Diving back into the fray, the mountain’s mist opened to Nooroo, his wings wide and dragging behind him the coldest gale he could gather. It fell upon Mt. Brune’s populous and the unprepared monsters, freezing the fallen Diablos and sending Seregios and Astalos spiraling. Though they managed to not fall from the sky, they wavered as they regained lost air, ragged breaths and steam rising from both of them. Enraged, they were prepared to continue their combat, but a boom and explosion of heat had Seregios screaming as flames ignited its back.

 

The skies parted to talons coated by pink scales.

 

Pink Rathian crashed full force into Seregios through the fire and ice, hooking her claws closed on its back and her wings opened wide in the last moments of descent. They plummeted into the stables’ debris, Pink Rathian slamming her opponent into the fragments and churned earth with an extra crunch. In a flap, she had released her talons and landed with continued momentum on the ground, skidding into a pivot and halting once around on her claws to avoid leaving herself open. Her tail swirled, her wings tucked back, and she kicked one foot back, contently hissing at her successful ambush and also at the pale hand stroking her neck.

 

“Good girl, Tikki. Looks like that one’s down…”

 

Sitting up straighter, Marinette withdrew from petting the Pink Rathian and fixed her eyes upwards.

 

Astalos had shaken the frost from its wings and the crest bridging its muzzle was fanning rapidly, charging up and sending off more sparks. This would be a problem; she’d never actually encountered an Astalos before since they despised the cold. One would not come to the mountains or even the highlands unless it had to – or was forced to. If she focused, she could sense its heart and just like the air surrounding them, it was wrong. Disjointed and filled with unexplainable malice, it was venomous how intense the feelings were ensnaring it. That wasn’t right; and there had to be some way to free it from those thoughts.

 

However, before she or Tikki could act, Nooroo placed himself between them and the Astalos, his wings coated by frost, an intense desire to protect flooding from him, fueling his need to continue his combat with the electric wyvern alit in rage. They exchanged growls and circled each other, rising into the air while doing so, but neither made that lunge forward.

 

Marinette tensed on Tikki, her fingers tightening around the saddle horns, her purified kinship stone gleaming and pushing away the smoke around them. The moment one of them moved – no matter whom fell – she had to go in. Help Nooroo, or save him – then save the Astalos before that vile anger couldn’t be undone.

 

But a popping blast swallowed by the encompassing fog caught everyone off guard.

 

It wasn’t lightning from Astalos, but something else that glinted as it sailed through the air and crashed into Nooroo, startling the Monstie and making him release his ice with a squawk. The cross framed mesh of a metallic net enclosed around his wings and body, causing him to plummeted chased shortly by a white-green bolt. There was a horrendous shriek as lightning consumed the netting.

 

“Nooroo!”

 

There was no need to command Tikki to lift off; already the Monstie was soaring to the other one incapacitated and paralyzed within the net. He was being drawn in by a cord – they needed to break it and take him to Chief Fu for healing and safety.

 

She drew her sword as they came in range, prepared for a cut and run, but Tikki swerved before she could, rolling and forcing Marinette to duck a blinding ball of lightning that singed the top of her hood. Head whipping to look over her shoulder, she had to draw her other hand from the saddle to raise her shield against Astalos’s grappling tail coming in with a snap. Cutting at it with her sword, it drew away before it could generate electricity. Not that it was done after that single attack, but sheathing her blade, Marinette took hold of the saddle horns again and dropped her body so Tikki could twist.

 

The charged grapple swinging forward for a second assault, it was met by Tikki’s blunt spiked tail with a crack. Marinette felt the jolt from the thunder current lancing through her companion, but she also saw a part break from the Astalos’s tail and fall away into the mountain cliffs waiting below.

 

That seemed to be enough to make the monster withdraw; or at least, she thought it was.

 

Tikki did not pursue as it backed off and Marinette searched for Nooroo. She felt the sunlight reemerging as the rays fell upon her body and watched the dark mist recede from wherever it came. Still, whether it fled or not, the problem was she could no longer find Mt. Brune’s primary guardian. Even concentrating with her Kinship Stone, she couldn’t sense the Monstie close by. As she overlooked the devastation that had been wrecked upon Mt. Brune Village (Captain Stone and Fang had rejoined now to help clear out any stray monsters with the guard), she detected another presence soaring in from behind.

 

“Take your Monstie down,  _ Marinetta _ . We’re not catching up with that thief in this condition.”

 

Blinking, Tikki came around and Marinette’s eyes grew.

 

Battle scars marred red scales and black markings, even leaving the ridge of this monster’s black nose permanently chipped and several claws missing along its left wing. However, the aged Rathalos hovered with pride and exuded power, amplifying the strength of the pale-haired Rider astride his back. Dark forest eyes glinted and Gina Dupain’s mouth curled into a grin.

 

“It’s been a while. Nice to see you’ve come into your own.”

 

And the day fell with welcoming Gina Dupain home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Some things came up IRL regarding one of my beta readers and I didn't want to post this chapter without two look overs because, boy oh boy, is this one action heavy.
> 
> Let's see let's see, according to the outliiine, looks like we finally have all the elements more or less set up for the rest of the story. Some other things of course will occur, but many key elements have been addressed or hinted at in some way, shape, and form. And look at that too, we have a slew of new monsters! And just to be fair, I'll be providing an image to all of them as they popped up. So, we have [Seregios](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MH4U-Seregios_Render_001.png), [Astalos](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:FourthGen-Astalos_Render_001.png), [Diablos](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MHW-Diablos_Render_001.png), [Tigrex](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MH4-Tigrex_Render_001.png) (who have been mentioned in the first chapter), [Brute Tigrex](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MHP3-Brute_Tigrex_Render_001.png) (a subspecies of the Tigrex), [Jade Barroth](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:IceBarroth.png), [Brachydios](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MH4-Brachydios_Render_001.png), and [Glacial Agnaktor](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Glacial_Agnaktor_Render.png). Some of these monsters might appear again; others might not... considering they got rolled off cliffs. All that said, Marinette has named Pink Rathian so _finally_ I can type out Tikki. 
> 
> Though, even if we've learned her name now, it's time for us to give Mt. Brune a break and check in with someone else who encountered another monster he already knows as Plagg. Yup, Adrien will be up for the next two chapters. I'll try to have it that chapter ready sooner? Because I rather like posting Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday as opposed to Friday. Feels super late... of course, no promises until my piece for the Lovebug Zine is complete also haha.
> 
> Anyway, until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between his father leaving and rumors spreading, Adrien's trying to make sense of everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

Long, narrowed blade layered new scar after new scar with each consecutive swing he made. To use this weapon proficiently, he had to be ready to strike fast and counter even faster. His feet needed to remain positioned shoulder width apart; the foot forward had to correspond with the hand highest on the hilt, and both knees were to be bent and ready. Keep your eyes on the target; roll and reset his position to make three slices across the top, and then follow through with a false and step back.

 

He could feel the energy thrumming in his hands, blade giving off a sheen – move in for the final overhead strike.

 

“That’s enough!”

 

Freezing, there was a click as his grip tightened, peridot eyes watching the taller figure circle around and assess the training pole as usual. D’Argencourt said nothing, eyes thin in his inspection and nose high, the lowest ‘hmm’ escaping him. Never once was the sword lowered in wait; he could be told to repeat the exercises again, but there was an affirmative hum in another few seconds.

 

“Very good, Young Agreste. If I may say so, you would have successfully dealt with the Royal Ludroth…”

 

Adrien released a breath that he’d been holding and let the sword lower.

 

“ _ However _ , your father has informed me, should your hunt be ended with the monster already slain by another, you are to track and slay the monster that did so.”

 

“What? Sir D’Argencourt, why would that be necessary?” Adrien asked, sliding his longsword back into its sheath. “The monster didn’t  _ do _ anything besides slay the  target… that’s within a monster’s nature and sounds like one less problem.”

 

“Be that as it may, Young Agreste, these are your father’s orders. And between us, I suggest you heed them…”

 

Somehow, Adrien managed not to release an aggravated sigh at the answer, knowing that doing so would only earn an audience with his father later. And as much as he’d like to see his dad, he didn’t want it to be during that kind of circumstance  _ again _ . It was funny how his father could spare time to discipline him for disobeying his orders, but not spare any time for small things like a meal or sparring session together. Even if Adrien were to get in trouble now, the lecture would come later; Nathalie said his father had left that morning with a caravan in regards to a batch of monster hides – something about receiving several Bullfango pelts of poor quality from a recent stock? He tuned most of it out after hearing his father was gone without even bothering to write a personal note to inform him.

 

Whatever, it meant Adrien was free for about three days, weather depending in the mountain range. Good thing too since he had some business to attend to – an Expedition into the Malin Forest if anyone asked, but no one had.

 

“So ends our lesson today. I’ll see you tomorrow,” D’Argencourt said and Adrien nodded. Putting the weapon back with the rest of the equipment, he walked away from the training grounds without another word, eyes darting around.

 

Another busy day in the trade town, but no standout visitors in particular; that was to say, he hadn’t seen anyone else in masks come by ever since that day. Which was unfortunate; he could use a distraction against the rumors spreading around now.

 

Chloé had almost made a fine mess of their treaty, but unable to get her way, she had to spark wild tales about them instead. The main one was those girls had actually been spies siding with monsters and were planning on attacking the town. They had an allegiance somehow with an Elder Dragon (which one? The story by now was always different depending on the person), and as many hunters knew, Elder Dragons were natural disasters waiting to happen. Last time he caught wind of the story, it was Amatsu the Storm Dragon, but the most recent Guild reports had placed that Elder far inland.

 

So, with those stories, and the others debating whether or not the Frenzied Malfestio had been real, Adrien had been avoiding conversations, watching from afar again as people huddled and gossiped before stalls and at the local kitchen. Maybe it would’ve been fun to join in, but his report to the Guild hadn’t helped his popularity among people. In fact, he could see several individuals who wanted to call him a liar, but they didn’t have the guts to do so.

 

Why would they think he’d make such a thing up?

 

Maybe the fact his story coincided with Chloé’s rumor wasn’t helping him. He knew she could be better, but he also knew that she didn’t exactly treat all the other citizens of La Ville Lumière with any respect – well, except for Kagami, but that was begrudgingly. Unfortunately, since he hadn’t been interested in perpetuating the tale, she wasn’t speaking to him.

 

Or maybe that was fortunate. He wouldn’t be able to leave like this with her clinging to him that much was true.

 

While he skulked towards the East gate, he glanced over his shoulder. As usual, Rajang followed him without a word, the specially forged Hammer for him to wield fastened to his back. Though, glancing beyond, Adrien caught sight of some others his age. They must’ve been talking to themselves, but had realized he was staring and looked his way. He recognized three of them, and was surprised that Kim and Max were talking to the timid Guild illustrator, Nathaniel. He and Max worked in the Guild, but in different departments. And given that Kim was Max’s sociable mouthpiece, Adrien figured they didn’t really seek out each other for normal conversation.

 

Each side just stared at the other with uncertainty, but Max had this glint in his eyes that said he wanted to ask questions. Probably not questions Adrien wanted to answer. They would be questions pertaining to the Frenzied monster report and that’s it. It would just be cordial and more business.

 

Adrien decided to break eye contact first, turning on his heel to continue on his way out of town, intent on putting as much distance as he could between himself and people right now. He’d help himself to a few rations and drink down an Armorskin potion just in case, but he didn’t anticipate any unexpected encounters.

 

That was, not unless  _ he _ wandered off like usual.

 

… He paused at the guard station before requesting his weapon for the field, his teeth pressing together behind his lip as his brows came inward on his forehead.

 

_ ‘Like usual’ _ ?

 

What did he mean by thinking that? Also, why would a Lucent Nargacuga decide to wander around? The fact one was here at all had to mean it was traveling somewhere… maybe?

 

“… Sword and shield today please,” he finally said to the guard waiting patiently for him to speak. He lost himself inside his mind again and retreated there as his head turned towards the Luisant Fields. For a cloudless day, there was visibly low monster activity. Herds of Aptonoth and Apceros were usually plentiful in the central plain, but they seemed dispersed, the Aptonoth closer to the beach while the Apceros seemed to have just lowered themselves from defensive rings. Accepting his sword and shield, he immediately headed out towards the fields in order to investigate the area. Another day, he wouldn’t concern himself with the grazing patterns of wild herbivores, but when there was a sick monster that could be hunting and infecting the herds, it was worth a look.

 

Walking quickly, he heard Rajang jog to keep pace, his larger than average size allowing him to avoid bounding on all fours. Even so, Adrien slowed down. Right now, Rajang wasn’t his bodyguard, but his ally in case of a hostile confrontation.

 

Fortunately, the herbivores gave him a wide berth; even the Apceros who normally took the first opportunity to attack maintained their distance, leaving the young Hunter to examine the grassy slope when he neared. From the gates, it hadn’t been visible due to the angle downward, but there were long, galloping claw marks gouged into the dirt and flattened grass stained red, four in total parallel to each other with a fifth gouge like a dew claw. Already, he knew it wasn’t any common wyvern that had attacked the monsters here, and it wasn’t the Malfestio either. In total, most wyverns stood on two, three talon claws that were set forward with a fourth depending on the species, but his one had four and then a fifth, and not positioned inward towards the body either. And, taking a step back, there were too many marks in the ground, suggesting it moved around on all fours.

 

Unless it scrambled like a stampeding Tigrex, there was no need for so many; not unless a Fanged Wyvern, but that still didn’t account for the fifth claw.

 

“… What’s that?”

 

He thought he saw something glinting.

 

Squinting as he stepped closer, he knelt down beside the deepest groves and picked into the dirt, drawing it back to his face in order to examine. Between his index and thumb, Adrien turned over what appeared to be a scale. No, maybe it was a bit of fur? Whatever it was, it was thin, and if he had to describe a color, in enough light it appeared to be a purple just a few shades above pitch black. Turning to look at Rajang, the felyne was staring – no – he was leering at the scale Adrien held, taking a step back.

 

“Rajang?” That was a bewildering reaction; not one he expected out of his guard. Rising to his feet, he made to approach, but his eyes widened and he halted when Rajang reached back to his hammer. “Woah! Okay, you don’t like this thing…!”

 

Of all the times he wished Rajang would speak, but the cat was as silent as ever with his hardened glower deeper than usual. Adrien decided it was best to move slowly, reaching for his pack strapped on his waist and pulling out his empty canister. Popping it open, he dropped the scale inside and closed the lid. “Alright… we can relax. I’ll just take this to the Guild myself later…”

 

For a full minute, Rajang didn’t move, his eyes still fixated on the canister. Watching each paw digit uncurl from the hammer though was a relief because, for a second, he thought he might have to fight his bodyguard. Hopefully, when he handed over the scale later, there would be an explanation for Rajang’s reaction. He felt like he had been wondering this too often, but really, what was going on? Had everything over the last few days actually been related, or was the idea of the Frenzy Virus reemerging making him paranoid?

 

“Maybe I should’ve gone home,” Adrien groaned, but they were already walking through Malin. Two days really wasn’t a lot of time to be processing this, and worse, there was no one to talk to about it. It made him dizzy, almost weightless, trying to make sense of it.

 

“… Plagg, put me down,” he grunted, his feet kicking at air once he realized that lightness wasn’t in his head. “You’re not taking my weapon this time…”

 

There was a blink and the invisible monster’s iridescent fur shimmered back into a visible spectrum. Hard muzzle clamped around Adrien’s blade, the Nargacuga held the boy in the air while sitting back on his haunches, tail lazily swaying back and forth over the misty terrain. Abnormal lime eyes flickered mischievously, but Adrien felt his feet touch the ground only to nearly stumble as the monster let him go. Adjusting his weapon on his back and checking the sheath for suspicious dents, he instead already found Plagg nudging his pack, nipping at the pouches and attempting to get his head into one.

 

“Plagg, I told you. Your head’s too big for that…!”

 

Placing his hand between Plagg’s ears, he pushed the felyne-esque monster back. He’d done this yesterday too and had successfully taking one of his steaks. Though grumbling in displeasure from the finding, Plagg ate the meat with several crunching bites, breaking down the bone and swallowing every last piece. This time, Plagg only managed to scrounge up a bit of ration and instead of eating it he tossed it away with a growl.

 

“Hey!”

 

Adrien glared, but the Nargacuga only stuck out his tongue, raising one paw and started chewing on a talon. Just completely ignoring the Hunter before it, cleaning and sharpening a claw which Adrien hadn’t noticed was dull. Actually, all his claws were like that. Chancing a step closer, he frowned when he scanned over, spotting nicks down Plagg’s bladed wing that hadn’t been there before. Several of his scales were also chipped and scratched along his arm and up to his fur, but not penetrated.

 

“Did you get these yesterday, or today?” Adrien murmured, smoothing aside some fur near the elbow and biting the inside of his cheek at several superficial cuts. It didn’t manage to penetrate Plagg’s skin again, but there were four marks parallel to each other. About to pull away, he caught something sticking against the Nargacuga’s fur, double taking. With a pinch and a pull, he extracted the strange thin, flaky scale of odd twilight purple hue. Raising an eyebrow, he caught Plagg looking between the scale and him, not reacting the same way Rajang had before, but hissing lowly all the same.

 

“… I’ll say you got these today. No way this scale came from the Royal Ludroth yesterday…”

 

Removing the canister from his pouch, he popped it open to place this scale in with the other, sealing it tight. The Monster’s hissing ceased and his ears rose slightly, eyes fixed back on Adrien. When the Hunter didn’t do or say anything, there was another grumble, the Nargacuga whipping his head to the field, the forest, and then, gazing towards the sky.

 

Adrien blinked, but followed the lead away. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something, but I... have no idea.”

 

_ “One day…” _

 

Chin lowering, he thought he heard himself speak. That voice had sounded like him, but it was off; higher pitch and not yet broken by age. “One day…?”

 

Plagg brought his head down and cocked it, and Adrien caught his eye.

 

“One day…” he repeated, staring, turning to meet the Nargacuga directly. “One day… I… I still don’t get it.”

 

A snort and growl answered his confusion, but Adrien reached forward again, letting his fingers proceed to scratch around the beast’s ear, neck, and beneath his chin. Immediately, Plagg settled down.

 

“Like… I know your name – well, that  _ I _ gave you a name, I know where to pet you…” And no Hunter should really know that. Adrien scowled, but continued to scratch“… and, for some reason, I remember making a promise. One day, I said… but I don’t think it came.”

 

Briefly, he stopped and rested his hands against Plagg’s fur, taking in and feeling – recognizing the sensation.

 

“… I did this, but I can’t remember why.”

 

Between the virus and the corruption, really, why did he know this particular monster?

 

“I wish I knew,” he sighed, slowly beginning to scratch again. “Maybe I could help you then. Maybe you could help me stop the virus.”

 

Exhaling, he looked up, not even questioning why a Paolumu and Qurupeco were flying overhead. He had enough on his mind to think about, and he would stay here – just for a little while longer – to try sorting details out with an old… his only friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd next chapter delivery. Sorry about the wait; when you write late at night and then deliver it to your betas, it'll take a while for them to get to it. Also, [Amatsu](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MHGen-Amatsu_Render_001.png) annnd [Bullfango](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MHGen-Bullfango_Render_001.png).
> 
> Continuing with Adrien. If you're wondering where he coincides currently with Marinette's story point, she's in the Caverns right now. And yup, he presently has the status of zero friends... save for one monster named Plagg. Why's that? Again, patience, we're getting there. I've been in the process of designing something for a contest and working on my piece for the Lovebug Zine. Point is, he's finding out more about the going on's and himself... but still wants to talk to other hunters. It'd be nice, you know? We have another chapter with him and we'll see what he's up to while not being completely supervised save for Rajang. What's up with that felyne anyway?
> 
> If you wanna know, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. His Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is confusing, but Adrien doesn't have much time to think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

It hadn’t even been a full day before the rumors had shifted.

 

Upon stepping back into the town after wandering the forest with Plagg once twilight fell across the tree line and field, several guards had escorted him to the Guild. There was a brief flash of worry, a wonder if he’d done something wrong or his father was in trouble, but those thoughts were aside when he came before the Guild Master. The Elder Wyverian stood with two others: an older woman and man who both wore masks. While he didn’t recognize the older man, what he could see of the woman – in particular, her raven bob cut – immediately reminded him of the girl who bore the Pink Rathian mask.

 

That realization flickered and flamed into panic as the other incident came to mind, but the Guild Master shook his head.

 

_ “I’ve been informed of two more witnesses to our Frenzied Malfestio by our guests, Young Agreste. They couldn’t be with us right now because time is of the essence.” _

 

_ “Yes,” the man with the Qurupeco mask grunted. “From our observations of the virus ten years ago, a monster like Malfestio should have succumbed and died years ago after its initial infection.” _

 

_ “We discussed it in length with Chief Fu, Guild Master,” the woman spoke next, hardened gray eyes outlined by the rather cute Paolumu mask. “We’ve come to the conclusion that the infected monster may…” _

 

_ Her eyes briefly flicked over to Adrien and he could only cock his head in response. _

 

_ “… You may say it. He will be the one conducting our investigations,” the Guild Master reassured, nodding his head once to the Paolumu. “In fact, it smells like he may have already gathered some evidence for us…” _

 

_ Holding out his free hand, the Guild Master stared at Adrien with his dark eyes, thin clawed hand outstretched and open, but soon gesturing to the canister. With a jolt, Adrien hastily removed the cylindrical container and handed it over. “There was a skirmish between two monsters in the fields apparently. I found these inside the tracks left behind… and Guild Master, one of the monsters had four claws…” _

 

_ “Four claws?” _

 

_ The sound the Guild Master made was inquisitive, his brows pressing in as he brought the canister to his chest. “… We’ll need more evidence, Young Agreste, if you don’t mind.” _

 

_ “Of course not, Guild Master.” _

 

_ A single nod and the Master turned his head to the Paolumu woman. “As I was saying, you may continue. He should know.” _

 

_ There was a pause, a breath of hesitation, and an exchanged look between both masked individuals. There trepidation was short however; they had faith in the Guild Master like many of the Hunters did… but they weren’t Hunters. _

 

_ “… Guild Master, we think that Malfestio may have belonged to one of ours,” the Paolumu woman finally said. “Not exactly our village, but one of them. Chief Fu agreed it’s the only plausible reason why it’s survived so long.” _

 

_ “Oh…” For some reason, the Guild Master’s expression fell and his eyes turned to Adrien. _

 

_ “… Oh dear.” _

 

What was that look supposed to mean?

 

Adrien had awakened with the question still bogging his mind and had gone throughout the morning with it still lingering. Even two days after, during independent training in preparations for his Expedition out, why had the Guild Master looked at him like that? So it was a Malfestio that apparently belonged to someone like the masked people – the Monster Riders? It was still crazy to wrap his head around that idea. Like, it was one thing to get along with wild monsters because that just seemed natural, but he saw their monsters – saw them bearing saddles and being completely tame so close to a human settlement. If he hadn’t actually seen the Pink Rathian and Mizutsune Riders leave upon the backs of two wyverns before, it would just be some fantastical idea.

 

But he also felt like he’d heard it before.

 

More than likely, he just overheard it; a Hunter passing through maybe that just so happened to see one. It was apparent they didn’t make themselves known if they could be avoided – heck, if it wasn’t for their lack of pointed ears, he probably would’ve just considered them Wyverians given their unique ties to Wyverns naturally. Still, to know now there was a human culture that lived alongside monsters…

 

His blade halted several centimeters from the training dummy, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. He was familiar with the sensation of being watched by D’argencourt, but he would’ve said something by now – likely even reprimand him for being distracted. Furrowing his brows, Adrien weighed his options of continuing his training or figuring out who might be watching him, but ultimately, the idea of being distracted from his training wasn’t appealing. It might not be D’argencourt watching him, but who could say when he might show up. And aside from him, what if anyone else caught him slacking? They might tell his father and again, he couldn’t afford being lectured when the Guild had assigned him such an important task.

 

“...” 

 

Drawing his weapon back, Adrien resumed practicing his strikes, wishing that he had an actual partner to properly train his counters and false swipes. He’d need them going up against any stronger monsters and an active participant would be better than a idle trunk. Maybe he could practice against Plagg? Though, would he realize that they were just training and he wasn’t attempting to really hurt him?

 

“Psst…”

 

Though, considering that Plagg had tried to take his weapon before, the monster would probably understand. Which, thinking about that, that seemed weird. Or maybe he already knew it was a possible threat? No; well, yes he did know, but no, taking his weapon for that reason didn’t seem right.

 

“ _ Pssst…! _ ”

 

Adrien hummed and nodded to himself. Yeah, Plagg would train with him… but then he would probably demand more food once they finished. That Nargacuga seemed like he could always… eat.

 

… Was that right?

 

“Yo, Agreste!”

 

“What!?”

 

Head snapping, he stalled his swing, but nearly fell as a result, emerald eyes wide as he swiftly righted himself. Staring, three boys were looking back at him - specifically, it was Kim, Max, and Nathaniel.

 

Like Adrien, Kim was a Hunter. Unlike Adrien, Kim was quite a few centimeters taller and broader in the shoulders with short dark brown hair that he styled in the front to a point and bleached blonde. He was garbed in standard field attire instead of his typical Rathian armor meaning he wasn’t on a quest presently. Then beside him was Max, one of the Guild’s many researchers easily identifiable by his white coat and Kim’s go-to Handler. Thick black frames rested on his nose which he pushed up with a thin finger, further straightening his already immaculate appearance. Even his dark curly hair was trimmed to keep it tall on top but short on the sides with nary a strand sticking out. A contradiction to the red-headed illustrator for the Guild Nathaniel who - as usual - had a large swash of bright red hair fallen before his face to obscure on of his teal eyes. His white coat too stood out, stained by various drawing implements and mixtures that helped bind his sketches to books so they couldn’t be erased.

 

All three of them were here.

 

Adrien’s eyes narrowed and his forehead creased, wariness evident to them. Why were they here talking to him? No one else ever talked to him before unless they had to.

 

Nathaniel wasn’t about to speak up, his eyes looking practically everywhere else except in Adrien’s direction if it could be avoided.

 

Max was more likely, but he too was looking away - actually, he was looking up towards Kim. Kim, however, seemed to be thinking… maybe. Adrien didn’t know if Kim really thought about anything; didn’t strike him as the type from many infamous tale he’d heard before, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

 

“Pardon for our interruption, Sir Agreste, but we just heard a curious word from the Guild and Kim had several inquiries for you. Isn’t that correct, Kim?”

 

“... Huh?”

 

Adrien wondered if he should acknowledge Max jabbing Kim with his elbow or not. Either way, there was a grunt as the taller Hunter rubbed his afflicted side, but then… “... O-Oh! Right, questions…! We - Iiiii - had a few questions to ask… you about the quests the Guild’s got going out now.”

 

“... The Guild has new quests posted?” 

 

Already? But he swallowed the comment. Obviously; it’s been days since that discussion.

 

“Yeah! Reports have been coming in of monsters acting strange and… well...” Kim rubbed the back of his neck. “You came back that one day talking about a Frenzied Malfestio so… What tips do you have going up against one?”

 

“Also, are you positive it was not a Deviant species of Malfestio?” Max cut in. “Bird Wyverns are rarely capable of overcoming the Frenzy Virus according to our records. Perhaps there was something unique about this one?”

 

“What were the colorations like? Any abnormal markings? What about its talons or wings?” Nathaniel asked next, stepping forward and surprisingly engaged just like the other two. Adrien took a slight step back, his voice lost under the rapid-fire round from the three. He didn’t even know where to begin or what he could explain. It surprised him that Max and Nathaniel didn’t know what he’d already informed the Guild, but the Master might be keeping several facts under wraps.

 

“O-One question at a time…!” Adrien finally squawked, standing rigid again in a second. “Also, why are you asking me? The Guild Master could’ve told you… besides, it seems a little rude for all this when you guys never spoke to me before.”

 

He knew that reply was rude in itself, but he doesn’t think he’s wrong pointing that much out. Of course he wanted to answer them, but he wanted an answer himself. Didn’t he deserve that? After being avoided as he had been? They didn’t even attempt to hide exchanged looks or lessen the awkward air around them. Max seemed most eager to speak, but he was tight-lipped. Not a good sign. Nor was the fact that Kim’s face was twisting in effort to avoid speaking.

 

“... It was your dad,” the red-headed illustrator finally muttered and both Kim and Max exhaled while he tacked on, “And partially Chloé, but not for the same reasons…”

 

“Precisely. Your father refused us any… direct audience, but I would say dire matters should allow a bend to the rules,” Max added. “Meanwhile, Kim was merely jealous at your presumed relationship with the… Lady Bourgeois.”

 

“Relationship? What?” Adrien blinked.

 

Kim groaned, both hands covering his face as both his companions looked his way. “Uuugh…”

 

“I told you they weren’t dating,” Nathaniel sighed. Adrien coughed and nearly choked on air.

 

“D-dating? What? No! We’re just friends…!” Letting out an exasperated grumble where he muttered ‘Why did anyone think that?’, he looked at Kim, wondering what his answer for this was. Under three pairs of eyes, the Hunter broke in seconds.

 

He dragged his hands down his face first. “I asked her if she wanted to go on a gathering quest with me. Nothing super hard! I-I thought we could take the time to… you know, get to know each other and all that…”

 

“Not only did she decline the offer, but she made it clear she was spoken for by you,” Max finished after Kim trailed off. Immediately, Adrien winced. The two of them put it lightly, but he could imagine how the rejection  _ actually  _ went: a scoff, a tut at such invitation, and… well, he wouldn’t know how the last part went. It was the first he heard of Chloé suggesting they might have a romantic relationship instead of their present one. Next time they spoke, he’d have to figure out how to let her down. Hopefully that was before he got too busy with his Expeditions from the Guild.

 

“Sorry about that… all of it,” he said, rubbing his neck as he stabbed his weapon into the ground. “I figured my dad might do something like that… I didn’t expect Chl ò would be making up stories. I’d really like to get to know other Hunters here, but… it’s like he ‘knows’ best when it comes to who I should and shouldn’t talk to. He’s always been like that, but I’d like to think it would’ve been different if mom was still around.”

 

“Ah, yes… our condolences to the late Lady Agreste,” Max said.

 

Nathaniel looked down. “Yeah… ten years ago, right? And you’ve been dealing with it alone.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Kim mumbled. “Your old man is terrifying.”

 

“I know… I have to live with him,” Adrien teased with a slight grin, but gave them a more reserved smile shortly. “Thanks guys… And since we’ll probably be working together to find out why the Frenzy Virus is spreading again, let’s go back to answering your questions. But, Kim, do you mind helping me with some training?”

 

“Huh? Help you train?”

 

Kim’s eyes had grown, shocked at dually being forgiven and then asked to spar with Adrien, but the blonde didn’t even realize the other Hunter might be having an internal crisis. He was far too excited to have any opportunity to get to know the three who might be part of his Field Team. Max was already going through his pockets, pulling out a book while Nathaniel had a far smaller pocket book already in hand.

 

“Ah, yes, you’re scheduled for an Expedition tomorrow into Malin Forest up to the Pedru Pass,” Max read finally finding the page he was looking for. “The Guild is concerned with heightened monster activity, and the considering the samples you delivered  _ and _ our mysterious Malfestio, they anticipate an infected monster. Should you encounter one, capture it for the Guild.”

 

“You were supposed to go after a Royal Ludroth a while ago…?” Nathaniel commented, turning a few small pages himself. “There are plenty of monsters lingering in the forest, but keep your eye out for any that use fire or thunder elements. They would’ve easily taken it down.”

 

“Right… ah, Kim?”

 

The Hunter still hadn’t say whether or not he was going to help. However, his questioning seemed to snap him out of his state, “Wha?! Oh, yeah, sure! I’m a Great Sword Hunter though so you better be ready!”

 

“A Great Sword?” Adrien was already considering what he should try using, but many unknown factors already made him think about adapting. This was just what he needed. “I’m ready when you are…”

 

Though, raising his head, he caught the eye of someone passing close to the training grounds. Dark bobbed hair, leering brown eyes, and dressed in the cream scales and purple feathered fur trim of Mizutsune, Kagami sharply pulled her eyes away after their gazes met, tilting her head up just a touch as she disappeared down the street. Adrien followed her, frowning, not realizing that the other three were looking at her as well.

 

“Eh, don’t worry about her. Kagami’s like that to everyone,” Kim reassured, and Adrien figured he wasn’t aware of the hostilities between the families. “Anyway, you wanna be thinking about your Guild assignment. Everything else can come later.”

 

“... Yeah.”

 

One day though. Adrien stared longer down the road as the three prepared to help him without question, taking a breath, and turned around to face them. Like Kim said, personal problems would have to wait for the time being. After he returned, he’d start doing what he could to try befriending Kagami and talk with Chloé. It was going to be a while, but by then, maybe he’d know just what he needed to say to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Things are crazy this summer and it's only July ahhh, but we're all getting through, yes? And we've wrapped up with Adrien here so it's time to get back to Marinette. If you're trying to keep track of who is where in a timeline, Adrien is currently a few days ahead and at least starting with some new social interactions. What Marinette has been up to, you'll see in the next round.
> 
> My my, looks like a while ago I mentioned [Chameleos](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:MH4U-Chameleos_Render_001.png) without adding a picture and now have mentioned [Mizutsune](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:FourthGen-Mizutsune_Render_001.png). Well, their images will be today's bonus! /wink!
> 
> Welp, got nothing much else to say except for get a copy of the 'Lovebug Zine' when it's ready, m'kay? I am making an illustration for part of it! Also, I'm eyeing an Angels of Death zine so mayyybe look forward to that one too. As for this story, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Her Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the attack on Mt. Brune, Marinette and Gina venture out to find the assailant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

The sun barely peaked over the mountain range when Marinette departed in the accompaniment of Tikki, her Nonna, and Rathalos. Though flying was an option, their conversation from the evening before made them conclude there was little point, and that the quarry they were seeking already had the evening to disappear. Where they had gone was unknown so scouring the land was necessary on foot. The attack on their village really was unprecedented, and even if many wanted to speculate something else occurring, they all understood the truth from the Diablos and Seregios they were attempting to nurse back to health.

 

No one wanted to believe a Rider might have carried out the assault and stolen away Nooroo, but the exhaustion both Monsties exhibited were that of monsters forced to act. It was possible that they weren’t dealing with a Rider - that some might’ve gotten a hold on a Kinship Stone, but the likelihood wasn’t possible. So, they were dealing with a Rider that had allowed anger to corrode their bonds and poison their monsters, pushing them to fight for their goal. It would take a few days for Seregios to recover, but Diablos would require more time if it managed to pull through. Its natural aggression combined with its now ailing heart and the cold climate; very few of the villagers expected the monster to survive another day.

 

Marinette appreciated her Papa deciding to look after the poor Monstie; maybe he could help it, or keep it comfortable until the end. A gentle nudge to her back, and Marinette found Tikki pushing her head beneath one of her Rider’s hands, a low crooning growl slipping between fangs.

 

“Are you thinking about Diablos again?”

 

Raising her head and looking back, she caught her grandma’s eyes gazing in her direction with Rathalos doing the same. Marinette sighed.

 

“It’s just… it’s one thing when Hunters target monsters, but… this was a Rider who used their Monsties. They bonded with them; they had to feel all of them in pain, but they made them fight like this,” she said softly. “They forced that Diablos into our mountains, completely ignoring the fact it was freezing. They were making it suffer… and all to steal Nooroo? It doesn’t make any sense…”

 

“Unfortunately,  _ Marinetta _ , there are some people in the world like that. It doesn’t matter if they’re a Hunter or Rider,” Gina replied, shaking her head. “This time, it happened to be a Rider. And what a time it is…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Silence fell between them, leaving the wind to gently whistle through the range. Well, this could be going better, but Marinette didn’t know what else to say. Ten years ago, sure, but it had been so long since she’d spoken to her Nonna; she didn’t want to only talk about their mission at hand.

 

“… So, how has Lukki been?” she hesitantly asked. “And what have you both been up to? Maman and Papa said that you just wanted to travel, but I remember you liked to take on all kinds of quests…”

 

It’s why her flight lessons had primarily come from Nonno and Eikko – probably for the best given Rathian’s more grounded nature and sparing choice of flight.

 

“Ah, you remember that…” Gina voice had a tint of mirth to it, and Marinette didn’t have to look back to know her Nonna was smiling; perhaps not widely, but just enough. “Lukki’s been well… and the two of us have been traveling. Your Nonno and I, rest his soul, always traveled before you were born. But after the frenzy virus apparently passed from this land, Lukki and I left to see if we could locate the source. The monster that was originally infected wasn’t from this region as you already know.”

 

“And it wasn’t a normal nomadic species either…”

 

“No, it wasn’t. At least, a Tidal Najarala wouldn’t so openly cross into the plains where there’s no coverage.” Gina shook her head. “For the last ten years, Lukki and I have been helping other Riders and wild monsters deal with isolated incidents. Surprise, surprise that it somehow brought us back to Mt. Brune…”

 

“Wow…”

 

Okay, that was a fair enough reason for her Nonna to be away for as long as she had been. And she probably was preoccupied with her search that sending a message by felyne post wasn’t possible.

 

“Do you have any idea what the source is?”

 

When she stopped hearing two sets of footsteps behind her, Marinette paused and turned to look back with Tikki halting to do similarly. Gina’s brows were furrowed and an idle hand rested on Lukki’s head, fingers tracing his spiked brow. “Not yet. No one has spotted it, not even among the Hunters. All I have to go off of is some dark scales and fur… it’s nothing like I’ve seen either. Lukki doesn’t respond well to it if it isn’t contained. Whatever still lingers on the mess makes him start acting up – a mouthful of nullberries and destroying a few trees is the only way to snap him out of it.”

 

“Dark scales? Fur?”

 

That wasn’t much to go on at all. Too many monsters had dark scales and some amount of fur, but if her grandmother didn’t already recognize the fur or scales, it was likely some strange, possibly elusive monster – perhaps even an Elder Dragon not seen for years. There had to be  _ something _ on it though.

 

“… Maybe we could stop in town once we reach the Plains. The Guild Master might have an idea – and if it’s not anything concrete, he’s had to have heard rumors of something, right?” Marinette suggested cautiously. “With all the business that passes through anyway, I think there would be some kind of lead.”

 

Marinette lowered her hand, not having realized she brought it up to tap her chin. Nor had she noticed how her Nonna’s expression changed – not until she was enveloped by her and wiggling in a surprise hug.

 

“N-Nonna!?”

 

“So sorry, but I’ve been waiting years to hear you speak like a Rider! I can’t believe I missed your training and the day you performed the Rite. Tell me, what was your first Monstie? What about your first quest? How far have you traveled?” The questions were coming rapid fire, but Marinette felt herself paling as her grandmother continued, “Ah, scratch that last question; of course you’ve traveled far! You’ve met the Guild Master.”

 

“Well, we told you why Maman and Alya’s dad spoke to him…!”

 

“Yes, of course, the Frenzied Malfestio.”

 

There was a curious tone in Gina’s voice, but Marinette was glad she had pulled away. It was strange enough to get that hug so suddenly, but the pressure of almost answering those questions – how would her Nonna react?

 

Still, her grandmother drew back further, crossing her arms and resting her chin on her knuckles as she raised it, thinking. “In my travels, Lukki and I have fought numerous monsters. Of them, Bird Wyverns didn’t survive long after being infected by the virus. Sure, they would live long enough to infect other monsters, but after that, they succumbed to the overpowering side effects or were killed by the monsters they’ve infected so for a Malfestio to still be alive… and there’s no idea how long it’s been this way either…”

 

Graying brows pressing together as she thought, Marinette mulled over this information herself. While the havoc brought on because of the virus was known, she hadn’t been aware it had different effects on each monster specifically. They became stronger and more violent yes, but knowing that some monsters couldn’t overcome it was news but not surprising in the least.

 

Lukki overcoming it with her Nonna’s help?

 

Of course; their bond made him stronger than your average Rathalos and the same could be said with any Rider’s Monstie. And on the scale of strength when it came to wild monsters though, Bird Wyvern types were notoriously the weakest save for the rare instances. Then this Malfestio just had to be one maybe…

 

Though, if she could encounter it again with her kinship stone now – actually, if she encountered any Frenzied monster now, what would that be like? She felt the other monsters when they assaulted Mt. Brune, but they would have different emotions because of their bond while Frenzy caused aggression and rage. So, would that be all?

 

A sense of anguish washed over her so abruptly that she felt her legs nearly buckle, and maybe she would’ve fallen if Tikki hadn’t caught her by the back of her shawl. Being lifted from the ground, Marinette steadied her breath with a gasp, acute awareness of the foreign emotion coming to her like a punch to the gut. Her Nonna’s voice, muffled through her mind, came through with a blast and rush of heat – more specifically, Lukki hailing down fire upon a target the young girl whipped her head back to see at its distorted roar.

 

Sharp shovel jaw clattered noisily as it righted itself, the layers of ice running along its body and finned spines had turned a putrid violet unlike the pure frosted blue sheen the day before. In fact, the entire scaled length of the Glacial Agnaktor was darker, but she didn’t know whether it was its body or just the haze of black mist swirling around it. Tikki came to hover a distance away while the monster below sized its opponents up, its body all the way down to its tail twisting awkwardly with sporadic and sharp jolts. It gave Marinette enough time to climb onto her Monstie’s back with her aid and for Lukki to come hover nearby, Gina holding onto his saddle horns.

 

“Marinette! Are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine, Nonna…” Marinette managed to breathe out, settling herself on Tikki’s saddle and patting her friend’s head before she turned her attention forward. “Just… caught a bit off-guard.”

 

From the corner of her eye, Marinette could see her grandmother’s frown, but her narrowed eyes turned on to Glacial Agnaktor instead of saying anymore on the subject. “I can’t believe the Frenzy has gotten this far…!”

 

“I don’t think this is the Frenzy Virus---” She trailed as both wyverns weaved around the next ice beam shot their direction, continuing only once it settled. “That’s the same Glacial Agnaktor that attacked the village. See? It still has the char marks where Burgess’s slime was.”

 

They were several spots along its neck, torso, and tail with one of its finned spines chipped from what Marinette would guess was a glancing blow with merely flecks of slime residue falling upon it. However, the main indicator had to be its face where - under its right eye, up to the crown and spiny fin - had been blasted away. Likely caught by Burgess’s horn sweeping around.

 

These markers were only the physical surface though. It didn’t seem like her Nonna was in-tune to the waves coming off of it the way she was. Beneath the surface, there was raw anguish, anger, pain, and fear. The monster was lost and suffering, its heart was screaming for someone to come back, to guide it, to help it. It clearly still had a bond with its Rider, but no Rider was coming for it…

 

… and yet, these Monsters with their Riders would hover so plainly before it.

 

Clutching her head with one hand following its rage spiking, Tikki’s shrill snarl pierced her subconscious and pulled her back through the mire in time to grab onto the saddle as the Pink Rathian swerved away again, ice beam clipping a tail spike before they were out of range. The Agnaktor’s attack was cut off by a curtain of fire as Lukki dove forward and both creatures clashed as the Rathalos reared to swipe with his talons, only to catch the leviathan swinging back with its tail. Lukki disengaged before the Agnaktor could land a bite, but it followed with another ice beam, skimming his wing and would have hit Gina were it not for her shield.

 

The two maneuvered with precision that Marinette herself hadn’t seen before – but again, this was perhaps the first time she actually watched a fully-fledged Rider on the field.

 

Aerial rolling back to face the Agnaktor, she could see her Nonna had drawn her gunlance and Lukki was making swift work to close the distance between them, drawing in his wings enough to speed their descent. They unfurled as he dodged another bite, bringing them overhead as the Agnaktor lunged towards the right. Upside down, her grandmother swung such heavy weapon with ease and even managed to fire a shell. The shot blasted the monster’s head away, making it recoil with a roar and slither back to click its beak in frustration.

 

_ Stronger… more power… _

 

If it hadn’t fallen – if it could keep fighting; its heart echoed desperation to prove itself and then, maybe its Rider would return.

 

“This isn’t fair…” Marinette whispered and stared at the Glacial Agnaktor’s burning eyes as it looked her way. The bond was still forged and the monster seemed to refuse to break it. It wanted to fight and prove that it could be strong enough to surpass its limits and the bonds countering it. Tikki expelled a fireball just as the Agnaktor’s mouth opened with its ice beam charged to fire, stopping the attack in order to move. The Pink Rathian’s heart echoed an awareness that Marinette hadn’t wanted to accept the moment she sized up the monster and she did her best to quell the ache.

 

The Glacial Agnaktor did not want their help.

 

It had to be stopped. Marinette focused on her bond with Tikki in order to set aside the Agnaktor’s despair.

 

“… Ready Tikki?” she asked, adjusting her grip on her saddle horns in order to draw her sword. Tikki answered with a resounding roar, and a second reminded her of her Nonna and Lukki’s presence, the older Rider astride her Monstie coming over to join her.

 

“This one’s still significantly injured from yesterday’s mess. If you and Tikki use your kinship to land a final strike, that should end it this fight,” Gina said, shifting her gunlance aside. Marinette froze and stared, having absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Of all the things she had learned secondhand from her village, using their ‘kinship’ to use any kind of final attack was not it. Not even Alya talked about it, always describing how wild her battles would get, but nothing like that.

 

“Uh… I’m not sure…” She swallowed, ducking slightly as her grandmother looked over at her, puzzled. “… I’mnotsurehowtodothat!”

 

“… What do you mean you don’t know?!”

 

Lukki and Tikki were up and circling around their target so both Riders could continue speaking.

 

“I mean, I don’t know because I never was told,” Marinette admitted, her heart sinking at the shock blooming on Gina’s face. “And I wasn’t told because there wasn’t time! Tikki and I only did the Rite of Kinship yesterday morning!”

 

“Y-Yesterday morning…?!”

 

“I’ll explain, but please, the Agnaktor first?” There really wasn’t a moment to talk about this when despair began to creep up again. “It needs to be stopped. It’s still bonded with its Rider and it refuses to break it. Letting it go only means more pain.”

 

That much seemed to surprise her grandmother enough to shift her attention to the again clacking jaws waiting below – so both of them could watch it stab at the permafrost earth and begin burrowing its way down. With one last tail flip, it was out of sight. Both Lukki and Tikki searched the ground, but Gina already knew.

 

“Marinette, take Tikki in closer to distract it… don’t worry. Neither of you will be harmed…”

 

But she didn’t need to be told that. “I know, Nonna. Leave it to us.”

 

It was the most they could do at this point. With a thought between them, Marinette felt Tikki turn and dive closer to the ground – near enough to land briefly, but pulling up to make the Glacial Agnaktor come. Wings beating, she wasn’t sure what Lukki and her Nonna would do soaring higher, but she turned her eyes down. Even swimming below the surface, it might be softened, but she could still feel the emotions pouring from the lurking beast. It circled like a Zamtrios, but without the large dorsal fin to hinder it – an attempt to gather more ice to armor its hide no doubt, but it wouldn’t be long.

 

Marinette decided to concentrate on the emotions twisting beneath the ground while Tikki maintained her flight.

 

_ Strength… gather strength to prove… stronger… _

 

Frowning, those emotions wildly swimming underground turned, aligning themselves almost directly beneath Tikki’s shadow. Eyes narrowing slightly, Marinette gave Tikki a gentle nudge to turn again, drawing the blue eyes of the Rathian back towards her. Steady…

 

Wait…

 

…

 

“… Move right!”

 

With a lurch, Tikki tilted right and away from the spinning body of the Glacial Agnaktor launch itself upward from the ground, spinning and spraying a plume of ice and earth as its twisting body curled to land, its head focused on Marinette and Tikki. Long jaws opening wide, a beam gathered in its throat to shoot, but a rush of heat cut it off.

 

Nearly shutting her eyes, Marinette wasn’t sure what she saw, but it looked like Lukki and her grandmother shrouded by flames and the Rathalos’s talons were glowing white-hot. They hooked – no, they pierced through the new frozen armor coating the Glacial Agnaktor and burrowed in further, latching to the monster’s neck and driving it into the ground. Tikki drew away just in time, the literally explosive impact sending out a pillar of fire that probably would’ve engulfed them too if the wyvern hadn’t moved. And from it all, she saw Lukki leaping out with his Rider merely brushing embers off her armor as he slid and pivoted to a halt on his talons, facing the small crater they’d made.

 

There was no movement.

 

There were no more feelings ebbing from a wounded heart.

 

The smoke fading away from the Glacial Agnaktor lying motionless on its side, eyes faded and mouth open in a silent, dying wail.

 

Tikki soared to the ground to land beside Lukki and allowed Marinette to disembark. Though the Monsties watched with some apprehension, the fallen monster made no movements to get up as ice and blood oozed from its body. She let her hands fall upon its head, eyes downcast as she gazed into its glossy eye and soon closed it. Until this point, yes, she had regularly crafted armor from parts of monsters the other Riders had given her, but those monsters often lived or – if they had to be felled – were in their own mind and emotions. Armored boots clunking up behind her, Marinette bit her lip, waiting for her Nonna’s reprimanding.

 

She didn’t expect another hug.

 

“For all the Riders to be capable of feeling other bonds… _mia cara_ _Marinetta_ …” Gina murmured, stroking Marinette’s head. Her eyes stung, but she didn’t say anything, leaning into her Nonna’s embrace. “You’re a brave girl to take this on… and so suddenly…”

 

“I’m sorry… that I didn’t tell you…”

 

“No, don’t apologize. I understand.” The older woman let out a breath. “I’m going to trust that Chief Fu didn’t push you into this either. So, I’m going to teach you while we move forward. Unfortunately, this poor monster is going to be one of many casualties until we figure out what’s happening…”

 

If only her words weren’t so chillingly true, but the deceased Agnaktor was still under Marinette’s fingers that delicately stroked over the monster’s scales. This was only one – and on the mountain, there had been others in the attack which had to be knocked out or otherwise. The Diablos and the Seregios, the Astalos, and Nooroo now in someone else’s clutches. How many others forced into this suffering? And what of the Frenzy if this hadn’t been it? Marinette raised a hand to wipe away a few stray tears, her face flushed and her eyes glaring.

 

“I want to stop this Nonna…”

 

Raising her head, she looked back and met her grandmother’s eyes.

 

“Teach me everything about being a Rider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Here's a new chapter! 
> 
> ... After months of family going into hospitals, getting surgeries, having cardio and sarcoma scares, attending weddings, watching dogs, watching a small farm, doing a full page illustration for a zine, and working on commissions. Look, I know and am glad readers enjoy the story, but I do have IRL stuff going on in the background and if you don't exercise patience, my writer's block only gets worse when you make demands and I might cut off the story. This isn't like 'Chat Pawtrol' where I have said updates would definitely be infrequent; I _wanted_ to keep this regularly updated, but sometimes, that just can't happen. And I don't _like_ bringing up the details going on in my life, but there you go.
> 
> Now, that aside, Marinette and Gina catching up and bonding time! Yaay! I realized also that dialogue is definitely not my thing, but action? _I looove it so muuuch_ , and there's going to be more of it as we go forward! Also also, the names of Gina and Marlena's Monsties have been revealed: Lukki the Rathalos and Burgess the Brachydios! Funny story, Lukki was supposed to be Eikko, but when Grandma and Grandpa Dupain hatched both Monsties, they bonded with the opposite of what they expected. Oh well, Gina loves her Lukki.
> 
> (Another side note: Yeah, yeah, I know Frenzy can't actually be cured in Monster Hunter mainline, but we're being flexible because story and Stories.)
> 
> Next chapter will be interesting since we'll venture on the Hunter side aka Adrien again and see what he's quickly getting up to before we come back with Marinette and Gina! Consiiider them doing a training montage in the meantime I guess.
> 
> Until next time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	11. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has his assignment. He would do his best not to fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)
> 
> Chapter Title is just based on Imagine Dragons

He’d never had a chance to wear this armor before.

 

Ever since this one hunt in particular, his father had begun to dictate what armor he wore and what weapon he would use in combat. Adrien remembered when he got this armor created though.

 

It had been a scant few months after registering with the Guild and he had encountered an abnormal Nargacuga. Looking back on it, he recalled how its eyes weren’t right nor was its fur as the monster had been wreathed by  _ something _ – smoke and yet, not. It hadn’t been the Virus obviously; otherwise, there wouldn’t be a resurgence now given just how a Nargacuga would hunt once it became aggressive. It was only by luck he managed to slay the monster at the time, and whatever had been around it just dispersed.

 

Shaking his head, he realized he had been staring down at the nose guard of the armor’s helm during his contemplation, but could he be blamed? The way the armor had been crafted, it had similar points like the very creature it had been forged from, the tips looking like ears and the mask giving a similar leering gaze. The crown would do well hiding his hair while the barbs and spines gave that final, tail-like form that couldn’t be anywhere else.

 

Slipping the masked helm over his head, he looked himself over one more time in the mirror, his green eyes glowing between metal and black scales. There was no proper chest plate to this armor like many others, but it was meant for stealth and maneuverability – for circling in combat instead of going into a fight directly. If he was doing this, he wanted to make the time to examine any monsters they came across or avoid confronting them entirely.

 

He was going to figure out this mystery no matter what.

 

Turning away, he grabbed the dual blades that had been crafted in conjunction of the armor, checking the edges one more time before slipping them into their holsters behind his back. Finally attaching his satchel to his belt, he quietly proceeded from his room.

 

Adrien hadn’t disclosed his mission from the Guild to his father or his assistant, Nathalie. Again, the quest had been implied as confidential between the Guild Master and the Masked Figures so he was determined to treat it as such. There was an exhilaration sneaking out like this - pride as well thinking he was doing this one on his own and without the input from his father – just like a real Hunter deciding his own assignments.

 

But for a moment, he panicked when he caught approaching footsteps speedily storming in his direction, the distinct step and click alerting him that it was Nathalie. If she caught him now, there would be no escape.

 

Swiftly, he made himself scarce in the shadow of the stairwell by leaping over the railing and landing with a soft ‘clink’. He pressed himself flat against the wall, eyes gazing upwards and using his ears to help him track the Huntress marching down the steps and turning on her heel, making herself parallel to his current facing direction. He worried she might catch him out of her peripheral, but something in the way her brows were ticked said she had other matters on her mind, leaving her for once unaware of her surroundings.

 

Opening the high double doors that lead to his father’s private quarters, she continued her stride through, both panels thumping together and muting her fading footsteps. Thank goodness for that; Adrien’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure he had a few seconds before Nathalie would’ve heard. He gave himself ten seconds, eyes remaining fixed on the door all the while, before darting to the front doors waiting and unbarred by anyone else.

 

At this time, La Ville Lumière was still wreathed in torchlights and twilight that was only now beginning to recede into the horizon, the cool evening air making gooseflesh rise along his exposed skin. It always surprised him to see the town so barren, but even a bustling trade port eventually needed to slumber. Guards would be posted at the entrances and docks and waiting by bells in case of emergencies, but that was it. Adrien couldn’t even be able to get a meal from the local canteen at this time; not that he had been planning on it, but all the same.

 

Making sure to close the door behind him, he made haste to leave the Manor’s grounds and slowed to a walk upon reaching the cobblestone streets. Not too fast, not too slow, he listened to the way his armor clinked and clacked with each step he took, finding it interesting how it only seemed so loud because of the relative silence. Sure, there was a distant ambiance caused by bird wyverns rising from their own slumbers, but the sounds he generated were just above that. It was something worth note before facing any monsters with keen hearing.

 

Gradually, the eastern gate of La Ville Lumière drew closer as he closed the distance, beginning to mull over what he would say to the Guardsmen trying to leave this early. The Guild Master hadn’t exactly provided him with any paperwork regarding the mission itself to show, but they must’ve been informed… unless he had to sneak out of the city too? He wasn’t sure what went on in the Guild Master’s mind sometimes. Still, without documents, it wasn’t likely the guards would let him leave, Hunter status or not – not with the Frenzy Virus resurfacing.

 

Proceeding into a stalking position, Adrien made sure to move almost without sound, eyes watching the guard’s post, and listening closely. With each step closer, he began to hear voices – first, little more than mumbles, but progressively becoming more distinct. Though he didn’t focus too much on it, he did pick up on ‘migration’ and ‘monsters’ along with the word ‘abnormal’. Into the shadows again, the two guards that were conversing weren’t paying attention to the gate itself.

 

_ “Without those Qurupeco trumpeting in the morning, my schedule’s been thrown off.” _

 

_ “Never thought I’d hear anyone missing those noisy things...” _

 

_ “Cut me some slack! It’s like everything’s leaving the fields and heading who knows where just as long as it isn’t near the virus.” _

 

_ “It’s not even spreading that fast. Still, maybe the monsters know something we don’t.” _

 

_ “Sounds like a mission for the Guild to handle.” _

 

Wrapped up in their conversation, the two guards were unaware of Adrien slipping by their post. It was unfortunate though. He wanted to linger a little longer because their might be some merit to their conversation; however, he had no time to waste and less time to spend if he got caught by them now.

 

Upright and walking away, should any Guards see him now, they would likely assume he had passed with his permits, but he wouldn’t risk it. He kept his eyes forward, hearing the grass fold with a squelch as it met earth and dew with each footstep, never turning away as Malin Forest grew in sight. Even though he cut a straight path, he could see out of the corner of his vision how the fields were not as populated as the days previously. Where patches of land had been crowded by Aptonoth at sunset the very  _ day _ before, Adrien could now count the few who remained roaming for an early morning graze. Even the Genprey were few and seemed scattered.

 

Left behind by their pack leader? He wondered, but there wasn’t any way to be sure without going off track.

 

Hand resting on a trunk once he reached the forest edge, he looked back at the sparsely occupied field again with concern. It would be a fine sight were it time for the monsters to migrate, but he knew – no, he believed he could feel the tension and panic. Historical horror stories of the fields stained by the blood of both monsters and Hunters came to mind; and that was just one of many tragedies due to the virus. He did not want that history to repeat itself if it could be stopped; and if a cure could be made on top of that, it would be a miracle.

 

Hot breath wafted through his helm and his concern was overwritten by a flat stare. Without looking, he raised his hand and pressed it against a hard muzzle, pushing it back.

 

“Plagg, personal space.”

 

Of course, the Nargacuga pushed back and bumped his head against Adrien’s new attire, short and swift inhales and longer drawn exhales suggesting Plagg was sniffing his armor. It was crafted from the scales of his kind – maybe it was a bad idea to wear it. Perhaps it altered his scent or would just anger the monster on principle.

 

Or not because Adrien felt something warm and slimy lap against his cheek, almost completely pulling his helm off.

 

“P-Plagg! Did you just  _ lick _ me?” And the chittering growls so closely resembling laughter just said ‘yes’. Adrien swiped his cheek with a grimace and pulled his hand away with a groan, shuddering at how it came off in a sticky gob. “Awe, eww…! How long does this take to get off?”

 

A snort was not a serviceable answer, but it was the best he would get. The fleck of black in the corner of his eye, and he grabbed the towel, wiping his face – a towel.

 

He froze mid-cleaning, eyes popping open and then jolted, pulling the material away from his face. His eyes shot to it, then Plagg, at Rajang, and then back.

 

… And then he processed that last name he mentally conjured.

 

“R-Rajang!?” Adrien’s heart plummeted at the sight of the gruff palico whose arms were crossed as usual while fixing the young Hunter with a blue-eyed leer. Rajang wasn’t the worst to catch him maybe, but the felyne being here likely meant that his father knew. Why else would he be out here with Plagg? When had he gotten here?

 

Wait, why was he with Plagg?

 

“Did father send you…?” He heard his voice waver as he asked, and he watched Rajang’s face closely. It was difficult to try seeing what might be going through that dusty gray and pepper-furred head and this time was no different. Rajang just stood there, peering at Adrien for what was probably a full minute before shaking his head. And while that answer was a relief, it only resulted in more confusion on Adrien’s end; more still when Plagg and Rajang seemed to exchange  _ words _ . Adrien knew felynes could learn to communicate with monsters, but how long had his bodyguard been able to do so?

 

“Ooookay…” he finally said, drawing out the ‘o’ while he finished wrapping his head around the events – or trying to with mixed results. “… You know what, I can work with this. Hunters normally go out on the field with a Palico, right?”

 

Plagg grunted and Adrien raised a hand.

 

“I know. Just a Palico, not a monster, but we can make this work. We all have the same goal! I think?” He shot a look at Rajang again only to get an eye roll in response this time. “Yes, same goal. We find the cause behind the Frenzy resurgence and once that’s all done, we can go back to… whatever we were before. Saying this all out loud, I’m sounding crazy, but we can figure it out later!”

 

At least Plagg and Rajang seemed attentive; it didn’t make him feel like he was just talking to himself. Though, now that he said all that, he didn’t really know where to begin. The first thought to mind was the infected area in Malin Forest, but he didn’t recall any tracks besides Plagg’s and the Royal Ludroth’s, and that was where the few existed. Beyond that, that place was effectively dead. His second thought was the sight of the unknown scuffle that Plagg had also been engaged in out in the fields, but that had been days ago. Between the monster’s migrating and the typical weather conditions, any tracks where would be too old to follow.

 

“The Guild Master didn’t exactly have a lead either.” Adrien murmured, crossing his arms. “And I have no idea where to find those masked people.”

 

Head dipped as he thought, he blinked as red flickered and raised his eyes to see Plagg’s were aglow and his iridescent fur rippled. The light that fell upon it began to bend, patches of the monster moving in and out of the visible spectrum as he turned its head, a deep rumble vibrating from his chest. Winged claw raised, the monster turned but didn’t walk. Adrien’s attention cocked, he watched Plagg’s ears rise but then flatten – meanwhile, Rajang’s own drew back and he turned his gaze in similar direction as the Nargacuga. Cautiously taking a few steps forward, Adrien let his eyes catch Plagg’s and then he nodded forward, silently trusting the creature to understand ‘lead on’.

 

If he did or if he didn’t, it would never be clear, but Plagg did proceed through the foliage, his fur further fading from sight. Rajang went next and Adrien followed up last, taking precautions to stay low and making extra note to move with relative silence. He could make out where Plagg moved by the shivering leaves, but if he hadn’t seen him turn invisible, it would be simple enough to mistake the movements as the rising coastal wind finally reaching the forest. The still waking woods provided enough noise to cover what sounds his armor made as he shifted to all fours, realizing that Rajang – and by extension Plagg – had stopped.

 

The area they reached was neither bright nor dim; not the traditional clearing by any means, but there was a babbling river close by which would regularly draw the forest inhabitants towards it anyway. Sheltered by trees filtering the light rising through the canopy, it could obscure many from aerial assaults. Of course, Adrien had come to not be surprised by the lack of monsters; instead, it was the single monster present that flabbergasted him.

 

This monster – this Legiana - was far from its natural environment after all, both in terms of hunting and nesting, and it laid with its eyes closed and body mostly submerged in the river.

 

So, the presence of the Apex had drawn Plagg’s attention or…

 

Narrowing his eyes, Adrien took in fresh wounds along the monster’s spine and chip damage done to ones of its antennae – the left one, right near the tip. What he could make out of its neck and near its shoulders were burns, but he couldn’t be certain if they were electric or fire-caused. With the way the trees around were wholly undisturbed, it couldn’t have fallen, but it didn’t look injured enough to drive it towards limping to any refuge it might be able to find.

 

And if that wasn’t a troubling sign, it had to be the discoloration its scales seemed to exhibit. Legianas normally had pale scales that glinted with golden hues in the sun, that coloration then broken apart by dark, almost twilight color points. If his eyes weren’t totally deceiving him, he could swear this one was tinted purple – maybe lavender.

 

… He had seen it before.

 

Before he could move, Rajang’s claw shot out and caught his arm. Holding him down, Adrien’s head whipped around, but followed the felyne’s free paw pointing back at the Legiana. At some point, its eyes had opened and it was just staring; right at him. Despite their cover, it managed to spot him somehow; and yet, it did nothing. Beyond locked eyes, there were no attempts to rise, no bursts of ice or rage, not even a twitch of its antennae. That look was not of of a wounded monster ready to continue fighting, but of one beaten to exhaustion so thoroughly, that its gaze made his heart drop.

 

There was a torrent of green sparks, a blinding flash, and a shrill cry from the Legiana, and their connection broke. Adrien nearly gasped aloud, but caught himself quickly, feeling the hairs on his neck stand. Lumbering to its talons, the Legiana stumbled from the river, its neck craned towards the water.

 

The rage wafting from the invisible Plagg was almost literally tangible.

 

Something about this man – this Hunter – that strolled through the current to the Legiana had the monster furious. Considering the way they brandished their rapier coated red and with fading green sparks, Adrien wouldn’t fault him – in fact, the way the Legiana cowered to this individual adorned in matching armor had his pulse rising. It was unfortunate their face was concealed by their helm because maybe then this wouldn’t feel so threatening. From how they circled around the Legiana holding their sword aloft and then how they tapped the gem embedded in its chest – wait, why was that there? The way it glimmered against the metal that held it into its flesh too made a chill run down Adrien’s spine.

 

It matched a similar glow that rested in the center of the Hunter’s breastplate.

 

Though visibly struggling, the monster wearily lowered itself to the ground and exposed its back, enough so that the Hunter (were they a Hunter?) climbed onto it. No longer did they have their sword drawn against the Legiana, but it made no attempt to throw them off as it rose back to its feet. One more look in Adrien’s direction without turning its head, again, he saw its eyes begging, pleading until they were washed by the light of the gemstone. Purple, vacant – matching the gem alight on the Hunter’s armor – the monster raised its posture and turned. It proceeded to walk with human still astride upon, both disappearing from sight.

 

After several heart-pounding minutes, Plagg stepped through the bushes first, visible and hissing where the odd companions had fled. Rajang was next, his paw having released Adrien to rest on his hammer as he stepped out, on guard in case those two might return. As for Adrien, he let the two do as they pleased and approached the river’s bank. Though unnerved at that man and his actions, something had so briefly caught his attention it was only catching up to him. Kneeling down, he drew his fingers through the mud, shuddering when he overturned pitch black flakes mixed within the muck.

 

An infection…

 

… They had to track that monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baaack?
> 
> Well, sort of. All my drawing months might be over, but I am doing ML Secret Santa and will need to get that all cranked out. But after that, I don't really have anything planned... except maybe figuring out when I can do a Mythical Monsters AU and just make everyone into magical creatures haha. Anyway, that's a tangent, and me? I'm in a better mood even if some things could still be better. Holidays are craaazy...
> 
> Now where was I? Yes, another Adrien chapter, but more developments! Especially if you've been wondering what happened after Nooroo was taken. Could be better, right? Hahaha... can't stop won't stop. I'll stop before I get excited and say anymore, but just know we're with Marinette and Tikki next chapter. Oooooooh!
> 
> Until the next update, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Lucent Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frenzy has reached the Highlands. Fortunately, help has come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

The sloping hills and stacking plateaus of Penumbra Highlands eventually bottlenecked into the Perdu Pass, a narrow passageway that long ago carved itself into the natural border between the Highlands and Malin Forest. Such formation resulted in the canyon whose route fluctuated in danger when it came time for monsters to migrate. That factor could double when more territorial wyverns sought to permanently settle themselves in the area, occupying the caverns that lined the walls or staking claims near either entryway, but Riders could send them off if a nomadic species didn’t happen by first. Zinogre was one of those territorial wyverns that only a week before Juleka and Rose had reported missing from the area despite the mission statement.

 

Marinette easily imaged a likely scenario where it probably left to expand its territory, but that was then. It was back, and she didn’t want Tikki or Lukki getting anywhere near it.

 

This was so similar yet different to the Glacial Agnaktor they encountered earlier. It had similarly discolored scales and glowing eyes, but where one had been veiled by smoke and desires fueled its fight, the Zinogre was breathing it, exhaling the odorless, but toxic mist from both mouth and nose, the saliva tinted to matching hue. Any coherent feelings that drummed within the Agnaktor’s heart were not present in the Fanged Wyvern, replaced instead by what the young Rider could only describe best as a numbing chill, leaving it less in control of its actions and more respondent to instinct. And instincts had Zinogre moving strangely, unpredictably, and Marinette had to be prepared to dodge its lunging claw strikes more frequently than what might be normal. If it hadn’t eventually howled to draw in Thunderbugs, she’d think it had completely forgotten about the ability.

 

There was no doubt for long; this had to be the Frenzy.

 

The stricken monster’s near relentless assault left no time for Marinette to communicate with her grandmother; furthermore, they had to try to keep their monsties from direct engagement, resulting in the need to dodge both literal friendly fire and wild pursuit from the Zinogre striking back and forth between the two of them. Neither wanted to stay there and nor did the monsters want to remain around the illness, but letting the infected beast alone wasn’t a viable option. Already it had lumbered off somewhere and who knows whether it had been infected then or had gone and infected another area.

 

The Pass, the Highlands, and Mt. Brune were compromised, and maybe some parts of the Forest, too.

 

They had a duty to eradicate the infected to mitigate further damage, but with another sparking swing from the monster’s claw forcing her arm to bend, Marinette wasn’t sure how long she could withstand with her meager shield next to her Nonna’s. She wanted to go back to the forge now that she had a better idea just what raw strength could be behind a Frenzied monster other than Malfestio and reinforce her weapon, but she didn’t know if it would survive the encounter at this rate.

 

Several discharged shells and a Wyrmstake forced the Zinogre to yowl and disengage, and the young Rider’s knees near buckling as it did. Gina positioned herself, shield forward, before Marinette and reloaded in a snap, Lukki joining at her side while Tikki came closer to her Rider.

 

“ _Marinetta_ , you need to fly back on Tikki and alert the village. I can hold this big boy here until back up arrives.”

 

“B-But…”

 

There was no question whether the older woman could or not, but they had both been in this fight for too long. Her inexperience, their environmental disadvantage, and efforts to protect their Monsties from being infected, both of them were tiring. Taking herself out of the fight would leave her Nonna and Lukki without needing to protect her, but even at Tikki’s top speed to the village, it might not be fast enough – and the reinforcements would have to ready up, too.

 

“… No. No, I can still fight.”

 

“I wasn’t asking you to go,” Gina replied, side-eyeing Marinette. “I was ordering you to. On the field, I am your superior, understood?”

 

The harsh tone had Marinette flinch ever so slightly – or maybe she flinched because Lukki’s fireball connected with the Zinogre’s lightning charge – but she didn’t put her shield away. It was an order and she should follow, but she didn’t have an opening in that moment to flee. Zinogre’s warped howl pierced the sky and both spike and fur on its back stood, signifying its full charge with sparks dancing a tainted amethyst hue down to its tail. Red eyes emblazoned with new energy, Marinette and her Nonna braced themselves with their shields as it charged towards them, bolts cascading around it, and the young Rider heard Tikki take a mighty inhale. Lukki’s wings rose, embers escaping around his sharp nose as he prepared to fly up and strike, those last few preparatory seconds racing down to zero.

 

Fanged jaws open, flames at their backs, but Marinette gasped as the Zinogre’s head was forcibly turned away, its entire body sent careening off its direct path. Confusion rose and echoed in Lukki and Tikki, but her grandmother’s eyes remained narrow and trained, watching the still-sparking beast turn back to face them. From one shoulder all the way up to its face, its scales had been split, leaving a single long cut that just managed to bleed, but the strength behind the strike had been significant. Neither wyverns at their side had moved; even then, their spikes and talons had little success getting through it before. So what had cause that?

 

It took another second for Marinette to sense a new pulse beating in her Kinship Stone, this one mirthful and proud. It felt like it might be laughing, too, and it was after that sensation that she noticed how the air seemed to bend several paces behind the Zinogre regaining its bearings. Two eyes glowed from within said distortion and left an acid green trail as the form shifted around, rippling and soon coming back into sight.

 

“A Lucent Nargacuga? Here!?” Gina exclaimed in disbelief, but Marinette was relieved for a brief moment. Their intruder hissed and yowled, and slammed the space behind it with its tail, spikes flaring once it had drawn Zinogre’s attention away from them. Concerned at the actions to instigate a turf war, there still wasn’t something right about the challenge. Waiting and clicking its fangs, it seemed like the Nargacuga was about to take the initiative with its tail rising to launch spikes and then stopped – a goading move? Marinette had never witnessed in-person how the two monsters might throw down, but she’d been told and it was nothing like this.

 

However, it was the next jump _back_ that bewildered her the most before the earth beneath the Zinogre exploded open and a massive meowscular felyne rose, a hammer clutched in both paws swinging to land a blow upon the wyvern’s face, actually breaking the jutting spikes on its chin. It reeled upon hind claws, snarl and smoke escaping its jaws, and the assault wasn’t over. Where the armored figure had come from and when he arrived, she didn’t know; or maybe Marinette just blinked and he had been present. Either way, the duel blades he bore were a flurry in motion and enough strikes on its hind legs had the Zinogre topple head over heel, disbursing startled Thunderbugs from its back and discharging the lightning gathered.

 

Both weapons up, he sprung back to the Nargacuga and Felyne, shooting a quick look in their direction.

 

Green eyes…

 

Marinette was sure she saw them somewhere before.

 

“Are you two alright?”

 

Jolted by his words, Marinette found herself unable to answer, but her Nonna called back, “We’re fine now. Thanks for the assist.”

 

“No problem. I can’t believe the Frenzy has gotten this far.”

 

“Not your first case then?”

 

“Not at all. They’ve been cropping up in Malin Forest.”

 

“Really? Great…”

 

The conversation was flowing without her, but Marinette took what information she could from it. As she feared, but Malin Forest had likely _been_ infected since the Malfestio case. Teeth clenched behind her lips, her attention snapped to the Zinogre lumbering onto its feet once more to fight. The boy twirled one duel blade around his fingers, gripping it tight in a second.

 

“Could I further assist in taking this big guy out?” he asked, shifting his stance from passive to active combatant, eyes trained forward.

 

Gina gave a brief chuckle. “After that performance? We’d be fools to say no.”

 

The Frenzied Zinogre didn’t stand a chance after that.

 

Marinette didn’t know who the boy was, but his combat experience was evident. Where she only had previous fights with aforementioned Malfestio and other lesser wyvern, the way he danced around the monster made her wonder how many he’d encountered before. Similarly, the felyne was at ease in the fight, avoiding strikes and making retaliatory blows to swiping claws, jaws, and tail. The Lucent Nargacuga was several levels of too bold, but subspecies had advantages that allowed them to take risks. Between its speed and invisibility, its movements and attacks were near impossible to track, but they could be predicted. Were the Zinogre well, maybe it would figure it out, but ill and beneath the assailment of blades, blasts, and fireballs had the scaled lupine keeling to the side with one last rattling whimper.

 

The smoke escaping from its mouth and nose dissipated, but all seven present gave it another minute to make sure it wasn’t going to miraculously rise back up. Marinette was the first to sheath her sword after tapping into her Kinship Stone and not detecting any feelings wafting from it before, and the boy followed her example – only, he risked approaching and checking for vitals alongside his Nargacuga.

 

Gina exhaled only once she was sure it was all clear and folded her weapon, strapping it back up.

 

“Either the monsters are getting stronger, or my age is starting to catch up,” she grumbled, idly patting Lukki’s nose. “Something feels different compared to ten years ago anyway…”

 

“Well, it isn’t only the Frenzy even if both seem to give the monsters abnormal strength,” Marinette commented, looking up at her Nonna. She did have to note her grandmother did seem more weary than usual, but they had been canvasing the Highlands for several days. “We should inform the village about both incidents and get everyone on alert.”

 

“Right you are, sweetheart. Though…”

 

With her trailing words and drifting gaze, Marinette followed Gina’s attention over to the boy that helped them. He was crouched by the Zinogre’s body, a cylindrical container open in one hand and removing flaking black scales with the other, putting them inside. Nearby, his palico had drawn out parchment and quietly wrote, nose twitching in grimace with each flake gathered. Realizing he was being watched, the boy soon turned his head, closing the container and rising to his feet.

 

Marinette wondered what kind of expression he was making behind his mask.

 

“Lucky you came by when you did. Again, you have our thanks,” Gina said, nodding to him.

 

“If you wanna thank anyone, you should thank Plagg,” he replied, gesturing with a hand to the Nargacuga. “He was the one who insisted we come this way. Though, now we’ve lost track of our target of interest… You two haven’t seen a man dressed in Legiana armor come this way by any chance, have you?”

 

“Legiana armor?”

 

Gina and Marinette exchanged puzzled looks, but then shook their heads, Marinette choosing to speak next. “We haven’t come across anyone else this way. Could you tell us more?”

 

Her question had him hesitate, head shifting to his palico briefly. The felyne said nothing, but crossed its arms and grunted. Whatever that meant, it seemed to be the answer? Her Kinship Stone did nothing to translate the palico, but Plagg seemed amused.

 

“I’d say… they’re about a head taller than me, but there isn’t much else to note. They were wearing a full suit of armor after all… Though, there was a strange modification made to the armor itself.” He paused, tilting his head. “It could’ve been a talisman, but… no, it almost looks like your stone on your bracelet, but the cut was different. Also, it was on his chest and it had a matching pair.”

 

“My…”

 

Marinette dropped her eyes briefly to her Kinship Stone. “… It wouldn’t be strange to place this stone onto a chest piece or necklace. However, none of our stones match another except for the crest. What do you mean by that anyway?”

 

The way his eyes darkened had her picture him cringing beneath his mask, but she couldn’t be certain.

 

“This guy’s not alone. He’s with a Legiana, and it looked like he’s controlling it somehow with that stone. The one that matched his, I saw it implanted in the poor thing’s chest and held by metal fastenings. When we first came upon it, it was lying in the forest trying to remain cool and recover in one of the lakes. I don’t know what happened to it before, but I think it must’ve been in a fight with another monster.” The boy fell silent and shook his head, giving a few seconds for that information to sink in. “We didn’t confront him. The man’s presence made Plagg angry, but uneasy – even more when he just tapped the stone and the Legiana’s eyes glossed over.”

 

Marinette felt her jaw hanging open. “He was forcing a Legiana to obey with Kinship Stones? But… that shouldn’t be possible…!”

 

“… Shouldn’t be, but it can be done,” Gina growled, crossing her arms. Marinette snapped her head towards her Nonna, but the older woman was deep in thought, tapping her bicep with an index finger. “The ore the stones are made of open our hearts and the monster’s to form the bonds we forge and nurture. However, where there’s a right way of doing anything, there always exists a wrong way.”

 

Marinette bit her lip, but was unable to dispute the fact. The boy said nothing either. The period of silence began to extend, but Gina eventually spoke again. “The Legiana you saw, could you tell us what color it was?”

 

“Huh?” His eyes could be seen widening. “… Well, I wasn’t sure about mentioning it, but the Legiana’s scales were purple.”

 

“Tch--!” Gina’s harsh growl echoed Marinette’s own flush of rage, and both reactions seemed to startle the boy. Noting his bafflement, the old Rider continued. “It sounds like your target of interest has just become a priority for us. Even if it was a different Legiana, but this one has become a special case… if you don’t mind, we’d like you to come with us.”

 

“Ah…?” he didn’t seem to be anticipating that statement. Whatever he might say in answer, Marinette already knew ‘no’ would be an unacceptable in this case. Nooroo’s life was in danger, and for what ends this mystery Rider had, they were going to find out what they could.

 

Approaching to help her Nonna prepare the Zinogre’s body for transport, she eyed the boy shuffling beside Plagg, and found herself adding another question on the ever-growing pile: Where was his Kinship Stone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we return! Sorry for the wait, there was a combination of holidays, not knowing how to start this chapter, annnd then winging it mostly delaying the writing. Tumblr doing its stinking NSFW ban didn't help either nor the flagging of totally SFW posts. Also, I think I get seasonal depressions or something whenever the holidays come around... not sure.
> 
> Anyway, cavalry has arrived... kind of. We all know who this is, but Marinette sure as heck don't. Still, nothing seems wrong with the bond between the weird pair. Now our group's on the way back to Mt. Brune and Adrien will have some thoughts. Also, Chief Fu will be back and a new face will appeaaar! Now the next chapter will at least be two weeks if I can pull this off - going on a short trip next week with family and they'll want to go out no doubt, but I'll try working intermittently. Definitely have a better idea what I want to do.
> 
> Until the next update, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe! Those are always loved and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	13. Hunter Among Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't know where they're going, but he's amazed once they arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Monster Hunter Stories was developed by Marvelous! and published by Capcom. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile) and [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/profile)

In the days they traveled carting the Zinogre’s body, Adrien didn’t know where they were going – he hadn’t really asked either. He’d learned their names – Gina and Marinette – and they ‘learned’ his (more he told them he went by a random pseudonym and they didn’t seem to question it). Beyond that, they made some small talk, but discussed nothing that divulged too much personal information. Their continued ascent over the Highlands and up towards the mountain peaks did make him wonder though. He never really thought about life on Mt. Brune, given the rather inhospitable weather that would regularly call for a Hot Drink the higher one climbed. The Guild had long ago restricted passage beyond the Highlands so one could only imagine what might be in the peaks anymore.

 

So it was only natural for his jaw to drop slightly as the village emerged in the haze.

 

Two Tigrexes stood guard at a massive red gate, humans mounted on their backs similar to how his companions rode upon the Rathalos and Pink Rathian. He tried and failed to close his mouth behind his mask when he, Plagg, and Rajang stepped beyond said gate and guards to find  _ more _ ; more monsters, more humans, and more co-existence between them. Just like any other small village, but he couldn’t believe he was walking past so many diverse wyverns in one place.

 

“Nerscyllas, Najarala, Mizutsune, a… Yian Garuga… woah…” he mumbled, raising his eyes upward just in time to see a Paolumu drift overhead, its fur brighter than the average wild monster.

 

He halted when Gina and Marinette dismounted their monsters in what had to be the ‘heart’ of the village – or at least, the main point which everyone could gather. Behind him, a horn’s shrill blare belted and began to ring throughout the peak. No one would miss that sound, and it looked like everyone came running including the monsters. He felt his heart race, both the chill and his nerves making his skin prickle. Adrien had only been among so many people on the rare occasion, but now here he was surrounded by a whole village that greeted Gina and Marinette warmly while eyeing him warily and whispering behind hands.

 

Well, that was a response he couldn’t fault them for.

 

He was a stranger and probably shouldn’t be there, but he waited beside Plagg and Rajang, wondering who would speak first. When nobody did, he wasn’t sure about asking what was happening or just speaking up in general; instead, he opted to watch Gina and Marinette as the two talked to villagers. The burly man with the palicos Gina spoke to was impressive and intimidating, but not in the same manner as his father. As for Marinette, she spoke to several other gathered teenagers and seemed much more animated among them, and her face appeared flushed ever so slightly when turned to one older boy in particular.

 

He wondered what it was like to come back to a warm reception like this.

 

Exhaling, Adrien’s eyes drifted about, but he sharply coughed in order to disguise a yelp. It was any Hunter’s reflexive response to a Deviljho bearing down towards them aside from jumping, but he did his best to relax considering no one else was startled at the sight. It took another second to process that, but again, he had to mentally reiterate the fact an actual  _ Deviljho _ lived in this village and it was treated as no big deal. The crowd in its path just parted and he felt his back stiffen despite it stalling and dropping to its stomach, and an elderly Wyverian descended from its spine.

 

Adrien hadn’t realized someone had been riding it. He was failing to comprehend how.

 

“Chief Fu…”

 

Gina’s voice snapped Adrien’s attention from his conundrum and made him aware of the elder approaching the Zinogre’s body, his thin aged fingers stroking a short beard in contemplation.  Another few steps brought him to the Zinogre’s mane, and reaching out with his hand, he drew his fingers through coarse hairs, combing out and catching within his palm thin black scales. Bringing his hand close to examine them, his brow crinkled and he shook his head, turning with gradual steps towards the three of them.

 

“Where did you encounter this Zinogre?” His voice was calm and level, much like the Guild Master’s, but still held urgency to it without demanding an answer.

 

“It was in Perdu Pass, Chief Fu,” Marinette said, her head bowed. “We believe it was the one Juleka and Rose were originally assigned to. Whether it was infected before they arrived and left, or left and returned infected, we don’t know.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

He resumed walking around it until he completed the circle, the staff in his hand clicking all the while. Once he was at its head again did he stop, and Adrien could see his frown had darkened. The Chief raised his head slowly and Adrien caught his eye; dare he say there was a twinkle of recognition? It felt like Chief Fu knew who he was – again, almost just like the Guild Master. Perhaps it was just an older Wyverian thing.

 

The connection broke when the Chief turned back to the crowd.

 

“I will prepare a letter to the Guild informing them that the Frenzy has spread. Right now, we need Riders regularly out in Perdu Pass and the Highlands to mitigate the virus and to secure both areas. They must remain safe lands for any monsters attempting to flee.” His announcement was met with silence, but resolve was within the faces of all those present. With a brief gazing sweep around, the Chief nodded his head once and continued, “Set forth then. Marinette, assist Penny with preparations for now. I would like to speak with you and Gina after I speak to your guest.”

 

“Our…? Oh, right!”

 

The crowd disbursed once again and Adrien felt some of the tension leave – not all of it though. He noted Marinette speaking to the Chief, eyes darting his way fleetingly, but spotted movement in the corner of his vision. The older boy she’d been previously blushing at was approaching him. Dark hair with teal tips, a shade quite similar to his eyes, Adrien resisted the urge to tilt his head. He didn’t know what the older boy possibly wanted or why he came over, and nothing about his approach suggested his intent. It didn’t seem like the older boy was sizing him up or anything either; or at least, not the way Kim might. Point was, the boy was examining him to some degree.

 

“… Huh, can’t say I know many who have a Nargacuga as their Monstie much less the Lucent subspecies,” the young male said, shifting his focus from Adrien to Plagg. Raising an eyebrow, Adrien shifted his eyes, almost looking back upon hearing Plagg’s displeasure, confused as to what could’ve brought that on. The monster had been fine surrounded by people a moment ago. And where they were now, there shouldn’t be concerns of a rogue monster.

 

A glint caught Adrien’s bewildered attention and spotted another smooth stone upon the other boy’s wrist, much like Marinette’s own.

 

But it shouldn’t be that… Nonetheless,  _ something _ about the young man was bothering the Nargacuga, remark or otherwise.

 

“Hey man, can’t you see you’re agitating him?”

 

It didn’t seem like the other boy was listening however.

 

In fact, he just raised the arm with stone adorned and it began to shine brighter.

 

If that was supposed to do something, Adrien didn’t know, but the scales adorning Plagg’s tail started rattling and the fur around his neck rose. His previous growls transformed into warning hisses, and turning his head further, Adrien could trace the glowing wake the steadily raging wyvern’s eyes left.

 

Wincing, Adrien spun around and approached Plagg, placing a hand on his nose.

 

“Hey, don’t try starting a fight here…” he cautioned, moving his hand to stroke between the large wyvern’s ears. That would definitely be the last thing they wanted to do in unfamiliar territory – and when surrounded by so many other monsters. Plagg was strong and swift, but he couldn’t possibly outlast an entire onslaught; it wouldn’t be without valiant effort though.

 

Luminescent green eyes shifted focus from the other boy and his shimmering stone, and concentrated on Adrien. Their eyes locked, it took several seconds before those hisses behind gnashed fangs finally dimmed and the furious light went out. For a minute longer their gazes held, but then Plagg shifted his head completely away as the wyvern decided to try getting his head into Adrien’s bag, garnering an exasperated sigh from the young Hunter.

 

“You really need to stop doing that.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Adrien had almost forgotten about the older boy and shot a leer back, but they weren’t perturbed. And not until Chief Fu approached did they consider distancing themselves. “Chief Fu…”

 

“This monster has chosen and made his bond, Luka. Leave them be.”

 

“Of course. I just wanted to be sure…”

 

The older boy, Luka, shot one more look and a small smirk Adrien’s way before making himself scarce. Blonde hair standing, Adrien didn’t understand why any of that riled him, but again, without knowing just what Luka had been trying to do to Plagg—

 

“He was testing your bond.”

 

Shaking his head, Adrien dropped his gaze to Chief Fu, the old Wyverian having approached Plagg himself. His fingers scratched around the monster’s head and at the base of one ear, drawing attention from Adrien’s bag in order to lean over for more. “As I was saying, don’t mind Luka. It’s been a troubling time for him – one of the other villages, while not plagued by the virus, seems to be having their own series of problems. Monsters with corrupted hearts, brimming with negative emotions, and no clues as to where it began and worse, it’s started to poison the land around it.”

 

“Oh… Uh, I’m still not sure what that has to do with Plagg and me.”

 

“Mmmm, I’m not surprised.” Chief Fu pulled his hand away from Plagg, fingers coming back to comb his beard. “Follow me. We will talk while I work.”

 

Walking ahead without waiting for an answer, Adrien paused as the Deviljho lumbered after Chief Fu first. With a little more space between them, Adrien then nodded towards Plagg and Rajang before following after, all three following after the two further ahead. The journey gave them an opportunity to see more of the village, and Adrien took his time to admire the architecture. He particularly noted that, while a few actual structures stood out more towards the cliffs or sat away on plateaus, most of what were the residential dwellings were against or in and mountain itself. The path they followed now was strict to keeping the shape of the mountain going up and much of what branched off did so with a bridge, but Adrien didn’t doubt other pathways possibly being hidden somewhere – otherwise, broken bridges would pose an issue for any wyverns not capable of flight.

 

It seemed they reached the top before Adrien realized, but there was a path that continued beyond. However, Chief Fu stopped at a wooden door that filled what must’ve been a cavern’s mouth naturally and opened it. Around it and chiseled intricately into the stone, Adrien counted five dragons and a star – the Sapphire Star. It was a familiar story – one of his mother’s favorite and his own.

 

Blinking, he stepped inside with Rajang and again, had to look around. The interior was nothing super extravagant or elaborate like his home or Chloé’s, but that was fine. This place, this had to be what ‘homey’ felt like. Beautifully woven rugs, cushions around a low-burning fire pit where a kettle and cups waited nearby, and there were other openings, but Adrien didn’t want to intrude by exploring outside of the main room even if Chief Fu had gone elsewhere.

 

“Yes, have a seat. I’m just grabbing some parchment.”

 

“Ah, yes, sir…”

 

Examining the cushions, Adrien didn’t know which one he shouldn’t sit in – or if any particular one mattered over the other. Rajang seated himself and Adrien decided to sit next to him, placing his hands on his lap. Should he take his mask off, or leave it on?

 

“You don’t need to wear that mask right now…”

 

Jolting, Adrien snapped his head towards the returning Chief Fu that soon settled himself on the opposite side of the fire, slowly setting down a box in the cushion beside him. Opening it, he drew out paper, an inkwell, and a quill.

 

“… Is it really alright? Do you…?”

 

“Know you’re a Hunter? Yes,” Chief Fu finished all while he set to writing. “I’d received word from the Guild Master he assigned the Hunter who assisted my Riders recently to investigate the source of the current outbreak. Don’t worry yourself about the village; they assume you’re another Rider given your companion outside and assume you just hide your stone.”

 

Bringing his hands to his face, Adrien lifted his masked helm from his head and took a second to brush his hair out.

 

“How do you know it was me?”

 

Though Chief Fu was still engaged in his letter, Adrien could see him smiling.

 

“It was Plagg. You seem to tell him quite a bit.”

 

“I… I guess I do…” Adrien rubbed the back of his head, aware of the heat rising in his cheeks. “He listens pretty well, and if I get too chatty, he’s got his way of making me stop.”

 

“I see. Quite the bond you two have despite your inability to hear him.”

 

The Hunter gave a shrug. “Maybe not, but I’m pretty good at reading body language cues. Monsters can be very expressive when they want to be.”

 

“Yes, they can be,” the Chief replied with a chuckle. “For one as intuitive as you are, it’s interesting that you are a Hunter.”

 

Though the Wyverian’s voice was without criticism or reprimand, Adrien still flinched. Honestly, if he had known being a Monster Rider was a possible thing, he would’ve jumped at the chance. His fingers clenched his knees tightly and he couldn’t bring himself to raise his head, attention shooting to the wall.

 

“Believe me, this isn’t really a path I decided to take on my own. I don’t mind being a Hunter. I get to go out and do  _ something _ , but this is the first Guild assignment I’ve taken on without my father’s knowledge…” Adrien sighed. “If I can, I don’t have to slay any monsters either. Until the Zinogre encounter, we’d been gathering clues in Malin Forest.”

 

Chief Fu didn’t speak and silently wrote, and in that brief silence, Adrien wondered if he said anything wrong. But it only seemed like the Chief needed a moment.

 

“And? Have you discovered anything?”

 

“Ah…” Adrien hesitated, unsure of what the Chief might already know or what he might want to hear first.

 

“I will send for Marinette when it’s time to speak of Nooroo and our mysterious monster captor. She informed me whilst you and Luka were speaking.”

 

Adrien exhaled heavily through his nose at the reminder. He didn’t want another encounter like that later. Shaking his head, he shifted his thoughts to what he could inform the Chief of. “Aside from talking about that then, we didn’t really find clues about the Frenzy. We were tracking that man… but we did come across a portion of the forest that seemed dead.”

 

_ That _ made Chief Fu’s quill halt. Tilting his head upward, he scowled. “Dead? How so?”

 

“Like… no monsters. The trees were withering, the grass was curled, and all the leaves just crumbled.” Thinking back on this new scene, there had been another thing absent. “… The section usually has a bubbling creek, but it was dry. I hate to say this, but it’s not the only area in the forest like that either.”

 

Neither of them moved, and a few seconds of silence again between them passing before Chief Fu’s quill resumed movement, freshly re-inked to scrawl more. He had been notably languid before in his movements, but now, it seemed more pressed. “Those are poisoned grounds much like the ones Luka reported from his mission. I feared that this might happen and it seems those worries were correct. I do have to wonder why they’ve appeared in the forest though.”

 

“I can’t be certain myself, sir—er, Chief Fu.”

 

Puzzling it together in his mind, corrupted monsters were the cause, not ill monsters. Adrien would understand if the virus might be stirring a panic in monsters and causing the corruption alone, but it didn’t seem like that would do it; not when monsters naturally tended to isolate infections and keep them from spreading.

 

There was a key piece missing.

 

Across the way, Chief Fu closed his box and rose to his feet. “I’m going to call for Marinette now. You should put your mask back on…” Nodding, Adrien shifted to put his helm back on as the Chief stepped away from the fire, but froze when the elder spoke again.

 

“What name shall I be using when we’re all together, Adrien?”

 

“Huh? Oh…” The use of his actual name startled him, but the Guild Master must’ve included it. That aside, he already knew what to be called; after all, it was the pseudonym he came up with while in Gina and Marinette’s company earlier. “Chat Noir will work, Chief Fu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! New chapter! Adrien has seen Mt. Brune for himself hooray! And he's met Luka. Don't worry, he's not a jerk, but he is an easy-going protective big brother type. Yes, before you ask, Marinette does have a crush on Luka, and no, there is no Lukanette to be featured in this story. Being one of the older Riders close to everyone else's age, he basically siblings them all and tries to make sure everything is alright between Monster and Rider.
> 
> We good? Alright, well, Chief Fu has welcomed Adrien, but now it's time for the next step: the monster captor and Nooroo. I mean, it's an AU - no actual mystery behind it for us, _but_ the fun's in the ride to the end. We'll see a new team blazing the trail to find him and to learn more about what's going on. I'll see about getting something next week, but not going to try making promises.
> 
> Until that time, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
